Goodbye Max
by Wally-West-Go-Zoom
Summary: Fang abandons the Flock to destroy Itex. He succeeds and Max and the others think he died with the evil company. 7 years later, this theory might not be so true. . . Major Fax, Nudgy . . .First Max Ride fanfic, so be nice!
1. Goodbyes

This is my first Max Ride fic. So be nice. Definitely Fax, and random hints of Nuggy. Probably a three-shot.

I own Nussing! Nussing!

* * *

I woke up quickly when I heard a twig snap. I struggled to remember my dream. I was in this cave and Fang was bent over me whispering, "_Goodbye, Max. I love you."_

But that . . . well, it just couldn't be right. But, speaking of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent, where the heck was he? This was supposed to be his watch!

I got up and walked out of the cave, looking in every direction. "Fang?" I called softly, trying not to wake the others. I walked over to the tree where he'd been sitting as I drifted off earlier and found his laptop sitting on a branch at eye-level. A piece of paper hung off the front of it with my name on it.

My breath caught in my throat. _Oh god, what's going on_, I thought, starting to panic a little.

I pulled both objects down. I held the laptop in my right arm while I opened the paper with my left.

_**Max,**_

_**Just read the blog.**_

_**Fang**_

What the hell? Ok . . .

So I did what it said. I leaned against the tree and clicked on the link on Fang's homepage that brought me right to it.

My eyes grew wider and my breaths came faster as I read.

_**Alright guys, Fang here, letting you know that Itex is freaking going down once and for all. I figured out their weakness and I'm going to stop them . . . alone.**_

_**I'm not putting my Flock at risk.**_

_**Now to address the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride.**_

**_Max, if you're reading this, it means for once in your life you're doing what I asked you to. I know you must be really confused, but let me explain. The Flock means more to me than my own life, and I'll protect them any way I can.__ That's something I should have told you all a long time ago._**

**_C__uz__ chances are, Max, that I'__m not coming back__ this time__. A__nd better me than all of us, or even just one__ other member__ of the Flock._**

_**But, before all this happens, you gotta know something . . . Max, I love you. Not like my sister, but like my best friend, like the one and only girl for me in the entire freaking universe. And I'm so sorry I've been a dick and didn't have the balls to step up and tell you sooner.**_

**_I don't know if you ever felt the same about me, but regardless, I want you to remember me. B__ut move on with your life.__ Fall in love Max. Be happy. Do whatever the hell makes you happy, as long as the Flock stays together._**

_**Grow old with someone you love. **_

**_I wish that it coulda been me, Max.__ God, do I wish it was me. Goodbye__ m__y Maximum. I love you._**

**_Say goodbye to Iggy, Nudge, Angel,__ Gazzy, and Total for me. Make__ sure they know I lo__ve them too, and that I'm so, so sorry._**

**_Now for __the rest __of you reading__ this__, there's a__bout a__ 99 chance that this is the last time__ you'll ever hear from me again. The last time__ I'll ever post on this blog, or talk to people who__ actually__ mean something to me__ so here it is. The final words of Fang 'Fnick' Ride (yes Max, the Flock's adopted your last name) . . ._**

**_I've known love __in__ my creepy and short life, and that's good enough for me. __Experience__ love__ people__. It's the only thing worth anything is this dark and __crappy __planet we call our home._**

**_How's that for a moral__ to this twisted story__ Good god__ I'm such_ _a sap_.**

**_It's been a fun ride, but __I guess this is my stop__. See y'all on the other side._**

_**Keep fighting to the end,**_

_**Fang**_

I couldn't breath. The air just got caught in my throat and stuck there. _Oh god__ oh god__ oh GOD_!!!

I sank to my knees against the tree sobbing uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening! I can't lose Fang! He's my best friend, my right hand man . . . the love of my life. What was I going to do without him?

Then I got angry. That bastard! How could he do this to me? What happened to that promise he'd made me? What happened to the "_Max I'll never leave you again" _shtick?

I'm pretty damn sure this constituted as LEAVING ME!

Again and again, as the sweltering hot tears poured down my face, all I could think was, _how could he?_

I felt a feather-light touch on my shoulder- Iggy.

"Max? What's wrong?" He sounded so . . . alarmed. But it made sense. I never broke down in front of him. Or Nudge. Or Gazzy or Angel. My meltdowns were reserved for Fang, the only one who could put my pieces back together every time they fell apart.

I felt Iggy kneel down beside me and I instantly threw myself into his arms. He hesitated, and then put his arms around me. He must've been really freaked out by now.

"Max?" Oh yeah, definitely freaked. His voice was actually trembling a little. "Please. Tell me what's going on. Where in the heck is Fang?"

At the mention of his name, I just sobbed harder. Iggy got the hint.

"Oh. Oh my god, Max. Where is he? What did he do?" He sounded so anxious and afraid as I held him close to me, the only lifeline I had right now.

"He-he l-l-left, Ig. And he . . . he's not c-c-coming back." I let out another shuddering sob and buried my face deeper into his skinny chest.

He tightened his arms gently around me, and I couldn't help shuddering again. Iggy was one of my best, and closest friends, but it wasn't his lean, wiry arms that I needed protecting me right now.

And the only arms that could comfort me ever again where the solid strong ones of the one person I'd never see, ever again.

I couldn't believe I'd never see him again. I'd never get another one of his sporadic smiles that just lit up my world. Or one of those amazing, strong-armed hugs I'd get on the very rare occasion that I was completely collapsing in on myself. When he got all defensive and protective. Never again.

And just like that, my world got a whole lot darker and colder.

Oh, god, Fang. Why?

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!! 

Which song inspired this, might you ask? Well, that would be Goodbye Girl by Hootie and the Blowfish.

_**All your life you've waited for love to come and stay **_

_****__**And now that I have found you**_

___**You must not slip away**_

___**I know it's hard believing, the words you've heard before **_

_****__**But darling, you must trust them please**_

___**Trust them just once more **_

_****__****__**Cause baby goodbye doesn't mean forever **_

_****__**Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean **_

_****__**We'll never be together again**_

___****__**If you wake up and I'm not there **__**I won't be long away**_

___**Cause the things you do my goodbye girl **_

_****__**Will bring me back to you **__****__**I know you've been taken, afraid to hurt again**_

___**You fight the love you feel for me **__**Instead of giving me**_

___**But I can wait forever for helping you to see **_

_****__**That I was meant for you**__**, my love**_

_****____**And you were meant for me **_

___****__****__****__**Remember goodbye doesn't mean forever **_

___****__**Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean **_

___****__**We'll never be together again **_

___****__****__**Though we may be so far apart**_

_____**You'll still have my heart **_

___****__**So forget your past, my goodbye girl**_

_____**Now you're home at last**__****_


	2. Return

Oh, m god!!! 11 reviews!!! I love you all!!!

Ok, here we go with another chappie, and a rather angsty one at that. A certain someone might or might not be back (**HINT HINT WINK WINK) **

This takes place 7 years after Fang "dies". Max, Iggy, and Fang are 21, Nudge is 18, Gazzy's 15, and Angel is 13. And every time you see _**him**_ or _**he**_ or _**his**_ or something like that, I am referring to Fang.

Please keep the reviews coming!

Kinda emotional . . .

* * *

I sat in front of the fire, gazing off into it without another care in the world. My hot coffee sat on the side table and my book was on my lap, both completely forgotten.

The house was completely empty. Let me tell you, it can be a little freakish being alone in an 8 bedroom, 5 bathroom, freaking _mansion_ in the Middle of Nowhere, Colorado in the dead of winter.

But there was a reason it was empty. Iggy, my one and only lifeline, sensed today was one of my bad days and took the kids to the movies.

Most days, I_do_ function _rather_ well. But, days like today . . .

I dreamt about _**him**_ last night. Then I woke up cold and alone, and thus began a bad day.

I gave a heavy sigh. Nothing was the same anymore.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling me right out of my reverie. With an inward groan, I pushed my self up and dragged my sorry, pajama-clad butt to the door. What I saw when I opened it snatched my breath right from me.

It was a man roughly my age. He looked to be around 6'4 or 6'5, but I couldn't be sure seeing as how he was leaning heavily against the door frame.

He looked horrible. He was bleeding all over, and his longish dark hair partially obscured his mangled, battered face.

I also couldn't help noticing that even though it was about -5 degrees below zero with about 3 feet of snow on the ground, he wore only jeans and a torn-up gray t-shirt, revealing even more cuts and bruises.

"Help- help me. Pl-please," he whispered hoarsely. He staggered forward and I braced myself to catch him, expecting a weight of over 200 lbs. to crush me. But as he fell against me, I realized he couldn't have weighed more than 150 lbs. He weighed way less than he appeared to.

"Whoa, it's ok," I muttered, guiding him into the living room. "I got you."

Strangely enough, a small smile ghosted across his lips. "I know," he whispered.

I deposited him, laying him down on the couch. He groaned in pure discomfort. "Sorry," I said hurriedly. "I'll be right back." I ran to the kitchen closet to get the First Aid kit. As I rushed back, I wondered whether or not I should call the police.

Once I got back I found him completely out cold. Actually, considering pain-level, this was a good thing. However, with the blood-loss . . . not so good. Oh god. I was in _way_ over my head here. But, I still had to try.

His left knee seemed to be bleeding the worst, so I pulled out the scissors and cut off his pant leg. I took me a minute, through all the blood, to realize that he'd been shot. At least twice.

I dumped antiseptic on it and cleaned away the blood. Both bullets had been clean shots, through and through. I bandaged them quickly and moved on.

Next was a huge gash on his chest. As I cut away the gray cotton of his shirt my first thought was, _Wow, is he __**ripped**_, quickly followed by, _No! Bad Max! You are supposed to be helping him, not perving over him!_

I shook my head to clear it. _Focus, damn it,_ I told myself. I wadded up some gauze and held it tightly against his wound. Luckily it was shallow, but even still, the gauze was soaked through in about five minutes.

I turned to the table for more gauze. As I did, I noticed for the first time all his scars. In particular, four long jagged ones that ran horizontally across his abdomen. _**He**_ had gotten scars like these, once upon of time from Ari. I gently traced them with my fingers, and then quickly pulled my hand away. I shook my head again.

I turned back around; I was kneeling on something hard, and it sort of hurt. I yanked it out from under my knee and realized it was his. It was a silver charm bracelet that had fallen off his wrist, or out of his pocket, or something like that.

I gazed down at it. It was really pretty. It had six charms, a paw print, four feathers, and a heart. A closer look revealed that they were each engraved. The paw said Total, the feathers said Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, and the heart said Max.

I dropped it quickly and looked down sharply at him. Was he stalking us or something?! What the hell?!

As I squinted at his face, it vaguely occurred to me that under the bruises and the pale pallor of blood loss, his skin had an olive tint.

W-wait. The dark hair, the skin, the scars, the bracelet . . . But it couldn't be . . . could it?

There was only one was to find out.

I hastily put a thick gauze bandage on his chest wound, then slowly turned him on his side. I couldn't look. Averting my eyes, I reached behind him with a trembling hand to touch his back. I expected an expanse of soft human skin, but instead felt the smoothness associated with feathers.

I rolled him completely onto his stomach and I looked down in shock at his dark wings. They were bedraggled and scruffy, obviously not used in some time. I dragged my hand across one wing, and several feathers came right out in my hand.

I held one them up to the light. It was so dark, it was almost purple. But it was limp and dirty, just completely uncared for. But they were . . . _**his**_ feathers.

I turned him onto his back again, and started cleaning the blood from his face. The more blood that came off, the more familiar his face became. I brushed the dark hair from his face and there was no denying it anymore. It was _**him. ****He** was alive!_

_I_ placed my hand carefully on his chest, taking care not to jostle his nasty little cut. I leaned down slowly to put my lips to his ear.

"F-Fang?" I gave an involuntary shudder. It was the first time I'd been able to say his name in 7 years. And it felt good. "Fang? Can-can you hear me?"

He stayed completely still except for the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. I sat back on my heels, disappointed. Then he breathed a single word that was so quiet I barely heard _him._

_"Max."_

My heart soared. It was Fang. My Fang.

Then my heart came completely crashing down again. I rested my face against his bare stomach and my emotions all came flying out of me in the form of unrelenting tears.

We had lived comfortably together in this house for six years, give or take a month. Where had Fang been? Somewhere alone, probably miserable, and getting tortured.

And how did I know he'd been tortured? I knew each and every one of his scars like my own. But now he had so many more, not to mention the fact that _he'd shown up at my_ door a bloody mess.

"God, Fang, oh, god, I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

After a few moments of sobbing my heart out onto his exposed skin, I suddenly felt a hand tenderly smoothing the hair off my neck.

Just like he had done all those years ago when he'd kissed me in the cave . . .

I tried to lift my head but he ever so slightly tightened his hold. "No, don't get up," he rasped. "Even if it's not real, I'm getting my dying wish."

_Now_ I wrenched my head up and looked at him. "What are you talking about?!" Now I was seriously freaked.

"I get to hold you one last time, Max." His eyes searched mine, a serene smile on his face. He brought his hand up and placed it gently on my cheek. He extended his callused thumb to wipe away my tear.

"You are not about to die!" I told him fiercely.

He closed his eyes with a complacent sigh. "That's what the hallucinations always say."

"Stay awake!" I snapped. He looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. Those dark chocolate eyes I loved and missed so much. "You aren't hallucinating."

"They always say that, too."

"Fang-" I choked up again, forcing myself to continue, even as the tears began to fall again. "Fang, please, please, don't do this to me! I need you. I love you! I-I can't l-lose you again."

I brought both my hands to his where it rested on my cheek, and held tight as I turned my face to nuzzle against his palm.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, Max."

I screwed my face up as the tears came again in a fresh wave, thick and fast. All the tears I'd been holding in for 7 years basically exploding from me.

I leaned down and pressed my mouth to his, as hard as I could, moving my lips slowly against his, trying to convey how much I loved and needed him into a single kiss. He tried to reciprocate as best he could, but his strength was limited.

"Don't go, Fang," I whispered against his soft lips. "Please."

He smiled at me with so much love and compassion that my very soul instantly heated up. Then it suddenly turned cold again as his eyes drifted shut and his hand went limp in mine.

"Fang! Wake up! FANG!" I was panicking as I pulled away, my hand flying to his throat, searching for a pulse. I felt a faint one under my fingertips and I'd never been so relieved in my life.

He was simply unconscious.

I laid down next to him, huddling against his bare and muscular chest while I pulled his arm around me and closed my eyes.

* * *

Next chappie should be up tomorrow! 


	3. Fear

Super angsty with a bit of an emotional make-out scene . . . but nothing that'll blind you, people. Things are admitted . . .

Another Flock member comes in on the secret, and, well . . . too angsty for my own good!!!!

Oh, well.

I'll update when I can. Probably a day or two. I love you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until the sound of car doors closing outside woke me up. I sat up hastily, and then jumped right to my feet. 

The kids weren't ready for this! I needed time to explain this, figure out what to say . . .

. . . But he was in such bad shape . . . but Iggy could help! He could help me handle this.

I turned and bent over Fang, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. "I'll be right back," I whispered in his ear. I pulled a fleece blanket up to cover him, then turned swiftly and went to stand in the doorway to the living room, putting up my mental blocks to keep Angel out of my head.

I got there just as they came in. The younger set were talking and laughing. Iggy, on the other hand, had a strange look on his face. When he sensed me there, he looked in my general direction with a frown.

"How was the movie?" I asked with a smile.

"It was great!" Nudge said. "I especially liked the romantic parts cause it was really sweet, but the action parts weren't as good because, duh, what did we grow up with and-"

She stopped short when she saw my raised eyebrows and realized she was rambling.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," I told her with a small chuckle. "Here." I tossed her my car keys. "Take Gazzy and Angel and go to the grocery store for me will ya? You're eating me out of house and home-again."

"Ok," she said slowly. "Why can't Iggy come?" she asked, shooting the blind one a wistful look. Oh, boy, she was fallin' hard!

I reached out and looped my arm around Iggy's and drew him closer. "Cuz the lucky Mr. Igster gets to help me clean the house!" I said cheerfully. "You guys can stay and help . . . if you want."

"Ok, guys, let's split!" Nudge said hurriedly. Gazzy followed her out quickly, but Angel paused at the door.

_What's going on, Max?,_ she sent me mentally.

_Nothing, sweetie. I'll see you later. Make sure Nudge fills up the__ gas__ tank ok?._

Moments later, I heard the car pull away and turned to Iggy. I opened my mouth, but he spoke first.

"Max, what the hell is going on? I smell blood! Why do I smell blood? And since when do we clean the house?"

"Iggy, just calm down, ok? I'll explain everything, just come with me." I laced my fingers with his and led him into the living room.

"Someone else is here," he whispered, frowning. "I can hear them breathing."

"Ig, just trust me."

He fell silent. He didn't say a word, even as I guided him to sit on the coffee table next to me instead of on the couch.

"Max . . ."

"Iggy, you can tell us all apart by the feel of our feathers, right?"

"Yeah, 'course," he replied, confused.

I picked up the dark colored feather from the table behind me and placed it in his hands. "Whose feather is this?"

He ran his fingers over it, his brow knitted. Then realization dawned on him and his sightless eyes widened in surprise. "Max . . ."

"Yes Iggy?"

"It's . . . it's . . . _Fang's_." He sounded shocked. Just completely breathless.

"Bingo."

"He-he's alive?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Where-where . . .?" He couldn't finish. He was in shock and too overwhelmed, and I could hear the tears in the back of his throat.

"He's right in front of you, on the couch, but . . . he's in a bad way, Ig."

"Whattaya mean?"

"He's pretty beat up. Kinda touch and go, at this point."

"Lemme feel."

I took his hand and guided it to his shoulder. His breath came faster. "He's really alive," he muttered to himself. As if to really convince himself, his hand trailed down his arm and he gripped his wrist tightly, smiling as he felt the pulse beating just under his fingers.

He drew his hand up his arm again, his fingers ghosting over his skin. He paused at his shoulder. "Max? What's this? Is . . . Is that a scar?"

I leaned forward again to look where his fingers had hesitated. Sure enough, an ugly, puckered scar stretched from the top of his shoulder to behind his back where I couldn't see. "Yeah," I confirmed, puzzled. "It is."

Iggy's brilliant fingers traced the scar back. Then he froze blinking in shock.

"What? Iggy, what is it?" I was sort of scared.

"Oh, god. Max, one of the tendons that connected his wing's been partially severed. He . . . he couldn't fly more then ten miles at a time like this!"

_Oh, god_, I thought. _Fang, what did they do to you?_

Suddenly, Fang sat straight up, his eyes open, but seeing right through us, seeing something we couldn't.

Seeing a waking nightmare.

He grabbed Iggy's wrist with incredible, unbelievable strength and sent him flying half-way across the room to crash into a wall and land on his butt, staring back in shock and confusion. "Fang . . . ?" His voice hitched. He was as scared as I was.

Fang launched himself up and across the room where he faced us in a fighting stance. I noticed he had clipped himself on the lamp, cutting his shoulder. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM, DAMN IT! I'M RIGHT HERE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he roared. I shivered. What had they done to him?

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" His gaze went right through us as Iggy and I exchanged frightened glances. Fang sank to his knees sobbing dryly. "Leave them alone. Take me. Take me instead . . ."

"Fang, snap out of it, please!" I wailled miserably, absolutely terrified.

His head snapped up. He looked around, his eyes wide and confused. "M-Max?"

I couldn't move. I was in a state of complete shock. I sat down on the table, my head dropping into my hands. _What the hell had they done to him?!_

He stared at me with tears in his eyes. Iggy rose to his feet and crossed to where he heard Fang breathing raggedly on the floor. He dropped down next to him, carefully resting his hand on his non-bleeding shoulder. "Fang?" he called out to him steadily in an undertone.

He turned his head to look at him, blinking erratically. "I-Iggy? Is . . . is this real?" It hurt my heart when I heard my Fang sound so afraid. "Is it real this time?"

I saw Iggy's grip tighten slightly. "I promise, Fang."

Fang nodded, looking as though he was still registering everything.

I stood slowly and walked over to them. "Iggy," I said quietly, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Could you get more band-aids from the kitchen? His arms bleeding and the kit's empty."

He nodded in my general direction, gave Fang's shoulder another gentle squeeze, then stood and left.

I watched him until his footsteps faded down the _long_ hallway to the kitchen. I steeled myself, then finally looked back down at Fang. He was still kneeling, his posture slumped and defeated as he stared down at his hands, unblinking and uncertain. "M-M-Max, I-I-"

I dropped to my knees in front of him and wrapped my arms as tightly around him as I could manage, crushing his body to mine, trying to protect him from whatever nightmares were plaguing him.

He responded immediately, throwing his arms around my middle, matching my strength as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I felt my own hot tears run down my face, and his running down my neck as we both cried silently.

But it felt so good to cry, right now, with him. Truth be told, this was the first time I'd cried since he left 7 years ago.

I rocked him back and forth, holding him as closely as I could, refusing to let him slip away again. "I've got you, Fang, I've got you," I whispered again and again.

Fang pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly. He refused to look me in the eye. "Max . . ."

I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. "I'm here, Fang, ok? Whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'm here."

He nodded. "I-I missed you," he rasped, choking on his tears. "I missed you so much."

I smiled at him. I still held his head in my hands, and his hands were still at my waist. "I missed you too, Fang. Every day, I just . . . I thought you were dead." Another tear slid down my face.

"I felt dead," he murmured softly. "Every day I was away from all of you . . . but I had to protect you. Max, I love you so much." he admitted, his voice husky.

"Good," I whispered back. "'Cause I love you more than you'll ever know."

"R-really?" I was a little hurt by the surprise in his voice, but I let it slide.

"Oh yeah."

We stared into each others eyes, as clichéd as that sounds, and then a moment later, we both launched ourselves forward and kissed like there was no tomorrow. I slid my hands slowly down the sides of his neck to his bare chest before sliding them back up and entwining them in his thick, dark hair.

His arms tightened even more around me, his hands finding my spot, right between my wings, and rubbing in slow, hypnotic circles.

We finally came up for air, and he looked into my eyes. "Did you mean it, Max?" he whispered. It broke my heart at how desperate and afraid he sounded.

"Every word, Fang," I replied, brushing his hair out of his face. "I love you, and I'll be here when you need me." I gave him a short kiss before enveloping him in another bone crushing hug.

"I'll be here too, Fang," came Iggy's hoarse and shaky voice as he dropped down beside us, a band-aid in his hand. I could see tears in his sightless eyes as Fang reached out almost desperately and pulled Iggy into our emotional little group hug.

"Thank you."

So, Fang," I began, clearing my throat. "Ready to see the kids?"

* * *

STILL NOT THE END!!! 

Did you like? Review and let me know!

It looks like it'll turn into more of a 5-shot, but hey, whatever.


	4. Secret

Woot!!! 36 reviews!!! You guys are freaking amazing!!! This is the best response I've ever gotten to a story!!! Like I said, amazing!

Ok, so, moving on . . . Does Fang want to see the midgets (kids)? Does he have a choice?

Would you like another make-out scene? (yes, there is one whether you want it or not)

Yes, in this chapter, Iggy's grammar is slightly lacking, and I do imply that he is dating Nudge.

Read on!!!

* * *

_Previously: "So Fang," I began, clearing my throat. "Ready to see the kids?"_

"The-the kids?" He sounded almost a little confused.

"Yeah," I told him. "Y'know, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel?"

"I-I know. I really wanna see them, I _really_ miss them, but . . . Do they want to see me? I mean, after all, I did sort of abandon you guys . . ." He trailed off again.

"Oh, damn it, Fang," Iggy said gently. "Do you really believe that? Do you honestly think Max and me would let them hate you? We explained everything to them. They know you're the reason we're safe, the reason we're not on the run any more."

Fang looked back at Iggy, his eyes almost disbelieving. "Oh." Then he tried to stifle a yawn, and I realized that he must be exhausted.

"Come on, Ig," I said, taking hold of one of Fang's arms. "Help me get him upstairs. Someone needs a nap."

"I'm fine," he grumbled, trying to hide another yawn.

"Uh huh," I muttered, totally not convinced. Iggy and I both supported him as we both half dragged him up the stairs. I felt so terrible for him. He could barely move.

I was focused on bringing him to the spare bedroom down the hall, so I was surprised when Iggy stopped right outside of _my_ room.

Fang was half out of it again, passed out from the pain of his injuries and the fatigue. I looked up at Iggy confused.

He responded with a sly grin, sensing my eyes on him. Damn it. "The others will notice if one of the extras is occupied." he explained innocently.

"You're _so_ full of crap."

"I know."

Smug bastard.

I opened the door and we brought him in. I glanced at my alarm clock as we went into the dark room. It was 6:30 already? Time sure does fly when you're best friend/lover comes back from the dead.

By the time we'd laid him on the bed and I had managed to turn on my bedside lamp, Iggy was halfway out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I called after him.

"Just hold on a minute!" he shouted back over his shoulder as he went in the general direction of his room.

I was adjusting the pillow under Fang's head when Ig came back. He tossed a fresh t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants at me.

"And, what exactly are these for?"

The blind mutant freak rolled his eyes. "Until we get him some clothes of his own." He elaborated. "Do you honestly want the kids to see him in this bloody, torn-up stuff? It's bad enough that the rest of him looks like he was attacked by mutant weasels carrying shotguns."

"Thanks, Ig," Fang muttered sleepily.

"Welcome! Now get up and change." He turned to leave again.

"Where the hell are you going now?" I shouted, exasperated.

"Someone has to cook dinner, and it sure as hell ain't gonna be you!" he called back as he went downstairs, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, you." I seized one of Fang's arms and tugged him up. "You really do need to change. Ya look like crap."

He grumbled under his breath as I helped him to the bathroom attached to my room. I waited by the door and he came out a minute later wearing the sweatpants with his torn and bloody jeans in his hands. I took them from him and tossed them into my trashcan.

I took his arm again to help him back to the bed. "You know, Iggy's right." I said brightly. "You do look like you were attacked by mutant weasels carrying shotguns."

He rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed. "Thanks, such a wonderful thing to--" I interrupted him by yanking the new t-shirt down over his head. "Damn it, ow." he muttered as he slid his arms through.

I sat down next to him and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "Sorry. You want me to kiss it and make it better?"I asked with a borderline-seductive grin.

He looked back at me with a smile--god that smile--and met my eyes.

And in his eyes, I saw so much love, that it almost scared me. But behind it all, I could see the haunted pain from seven years of hell.

Again, I swore revenge on the Whitecoats, or the Erasers, or whoever had done this to him.

He leaned in and stopped, his lips just centimeters from mine. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "Go for it." he whispered, and his warm breath made me shiver in the best way possible.

And I did.

I closed the space between us and crushed my lips against his. Without breaking the kiss or removing our hands from each other, we both shifted. He turned and leaned back against my headboard. I followed his movement, crawling onto his lap, all the while being careful of his knee and multitude of other wounds.

My hands, previously resting on his hips, slid up his shirt. I ran them over his incredible muscles, tracing the scars with my finger nails. I angled my head the other way, deepening the kiss.

One of his hands came up to caress the side of my neck, his thumb running along my jaw line. The other slipped down my side, skimming along my ribs. He wrapped it around my lower back to pull me more securely against him.

I don't know how long this went on. My mind shorted out the second his mouth hit mine. Nothing else registered. And it was amazing.

I didn't hear the car doors slam outside.

I didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

I didn't hear Iggy yelling for Nudge not to go upstairs.

I didn't hear anything until my door swung open.

"Hey Max I was wondering-_**AAHHH!!! **__**OH MY GOD!!!**_"

I abruptly pulled my face from Fang's in shock, succeeding in falling off his lap and onto the floor with a thud. I had unfortunately clipped his knee on the way down, causing him to gasp in pain and grab hold of it as it began to bleed a little through the bandage and the light gray sweatpants.

Iggy had been hot on Nudge's heels. A half second after she screamed, he was behind her, a hand clamped over her mouth with the door shut.

"Everything alright up there?" I heard the Gasman call out in concern.

"Yes! Fine! Everything's peachy!" Iggy cried, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

From my not so comfortable spot on the floor, I glanced from Nudge's wide-eyed, shocked face, to Fang. He had laid down on his side, his face buried in the pillow with his knee held tightly against his chest as he breathed heavily.

"Sweetie?" Iggy said, dropping his lips to her ear. "If I take my hand away, do you promise not to scream?"

She nodded.

He slowly pulled his hand back, and she continued to stare in a wide-eyed, slack-jawed daze.

"Ok, well, Max you explain this one, I gotta go make sure Angel and Gazzy stay downstairs. Also, wouldn't want the garlic bread to burn. Bye!"

Before I could even open my mouth, stupid Iggy had slipped out the door, closed it, and left me with this mess.

I stood with a sigh, shaking my head, and went to Fang. "Hey," I whispered, resting my hand on his arm. "You alright?"

"Oh, I'll live," he rasped, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Sorry about this," I whispered, placing a light kiss on his shoulder before turning to face a shell-shocked Nudge.

"So . . . I guess you have some questions, huh?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"_What in the hell is going on_?" she hissed, her voice low and intense.

"Well, see, it's sort of complicated . . ."

"Complicated?!?!?!? I come home and find you macking some random guy _in your bed_!!! You didn't feel the need to mention you have a freaking boyfriend?!?!?"

"Well, I technically didn't before today--"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Nudge, keep it down!"

"You're frenching some random guy _you've never met before_?"

"I didn't say I've never met him before! I've actually known him for most of my life!"

Nudge sat down in my chair, dropping her head into her hands. "Max, there are only 3 guys that you've known most of you're life." she explained slowly, like I was a small child and not older than her. "One of them is _way_ too young for you, one you know full well is _mine_, and the other is dea-" Her head shot up. "Oh, my god, Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-what I'm trying to say is- oh hell, I'm so sorry." She dropped her head into her hands again.

I walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "It's ok, Nudge, really." I looked over at Fang. He was sitting up again, still holding his knee. Still looking exhausted, his eyes half-closed. I really needed to get him a nap. I raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking him a question. He gave a tiny nod in response.

"Ok, Nudge better now than later. I'd like you to meet my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend, Fang."

Her head still in her hands, she gave a miserable little nod. "It's nice to meet you-" Her head shot up. "_Fang?!"_

Her eyes flew to his face and he gave her a small smile. "Hey, Jabber-Jaw," he said quietly. "What's this about Iggy being yours?"

"Fang!" She launched herself up and landed on him in a hug, eliciting out of him a muffled yell of pain.

"Oh, holy crap, Nudge, get off my chest!"

She leapt back. "What? What I do?" Then she really seemed to get a good look at his lumpy, battered face and bleeding knee, and took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And just what the hell happened to you?!" she demanded.

He flopped back against the pillows with a groan. "It's a long, convoluted story that I am way too tired to tell."

"Alright, Nudge, let's go down for dinner and let him sleep." He shot me a grateful look. I put my arm around her shoulders and guided her to the door. "I'll be down in a minute, ok? Don't tell Angel or Gazzy yet." She nodded and left.

Once she was on her way downstairs, I closed the door and walked back to Fang. I helped him lie down, readjusting the pillow under his head and pulling my quilt up to his chin. "Feel like tomorrow'd be a good day to see Ange and Gaz?" I asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled tiredly, his eyes drifting closed. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

He raised his eyebrows in response and I grinned. I bent over him and pressed my lips to his, short and sweet. "Thanks," he whispered as I pulled back. His eyes drifted closed as he fell asleep.

"Welcome home, lover boy," I whispered with a grin. I shut the light off and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I went downstairs where Iggy was putting his outstanding cooking on the table. Angel bounded up to me the moment she saw me, a ginormous grin on her face. "Hey Max!"

I sighed. "Did she tell you, or did you read her mind?"

"I read her mind."

"Dang it, Angel."

She bounced forward and gave me a big hug. "I'm just glad he's home!" Then she turned and ran back to sit next to Gazzy at the table.

I shook my head and followed, sitting in between Nudge and Iggy.

"Is . . . everything ok?" Ig asked raising his eyebrows and giving me a look of significance. Nudge and Angel exchanged looks, snickering. I rolled my eyes. These people wouldn't know subtlety if it fell out of the sky and impaled them.

The Gasman looked up from the pesto he was shoveling into his mouth at an alarming speed. "What? Did I miss something? What the hell is going on?" he mumbled through his food.

"Language! And swallow before you talk!" then I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Alright, Gaz. The rest of us know, so . . . There's something we need to tell you Gazzy."

* * *

Weet!!! Whattaya think? 


	5. What The Whitecoats Did To Fang

Harrumph. I hope you all love me. I'm totally blowing off my geometry homework to write this!!! ; )

I've totally started naming my chappies. . . WEEEEE!!!!

48 reviews!!!!! How much do I love you guys right now?!?!?!?

……………………………………………………………This Much and More!!………………………………………………………………

Alright, so this chapter a little darker . . . Ok, a lot darker, hence the title "What the Whitecoats Did to Fang"

Also gets a little . . . graphic.

Last part of the chapter is Fang's POV.

Read on!!!

* * *

_Previously: __"Language! And swallow before you talk!" then I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Alright, Gaz. The rest of us know, so . . . There's something we need to tell you Gazzy."_

Gazzy had obviously been shocked. I mean, come on, who wouldn't be? You're "brother" "dies" and then comes back 7 years later, you'd be a little numb and indifferent too . . . right?

Ok, so maybe not. But what the hell's wrong with him? He missed Fang as bad as the rest of us, I thought he be as happy as us that he's alive!

It was now 2 in the morning. We'd all gone to bed at 11. I had gone into my room, changing into a tank top and jammie bottoms in the dark. I crawled into bed next to Fang, who was completely conked out. I think I could have dropped a nuclear bomb on his head, and he would've slept on.

I had fallen asleep, but I suddenly woke up about a half an hour ago. That nightmare . . . or, more specifically, memory . . .

_**FLASHBACK**_

_7 Years Ago_

_I spent the rest of the night huddled in Iggy's wiry arms, crying my eyes out. And Iggy just sat there, silently rocking me back and forth, even shedding a few tears of his own._

_By the time the sun began to rise over the tree tops, we were both completely spent._

_And to complete our misery, it was dark and cloudy and cold and rainy, reflecting how we felt._

_"The-the kids'll be up soon, Max," he __said in a low __hoarse__ voice__, speaking for the first time in hours. "What're we going to tell them?"_

_"The truth, Ig," I responded softly. I dragged my hand tiredly across my dry, puffy red eyes and slowly stood up. "Come on, Iggy. Let's get this over with." I put out my hand and helped pull him to his feet._

_As he did, his hand tightened in mine, refusing to let go. "Max, I don't remember the last time I hurt this bad," he admitted quietly._

_I squeezed back. "I know."_

_We walked into the cave where the others slept peacefully, blissfully unaware. I went to Gazzy and Angel, sleeping side-by-side, as Iggy went to Nudge._

_"Come on, guys. Up and at 'um." I said, gently shaking their small shoulders._

_They woke up slowly, sitting up yawning and stretching. Behind me I heard Nudge's voice. "Max, I'm hungry."_

_I sighed. "Not now sweetie." Taking Iggy's elbow, I guided him over so the two of us were sitting on a small ledge in the rocky wall, facing the kids. _

_"Where's Fang?" It took everything I had not to burst into tears again at Gazzy's question._

_Iggy gave my hand another light tug. "He's, uh, not her__e__, guys."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"He's . . . gone."_

_We explained everything to them. Angel crawled into my lap, bawling. Nudge leaned against Iggy, tears frozen in her eyes. Gazzy rested against the wall opposite us, frown on his face and his lower lip quivering, ignoring our attempts to reach out to him._

_We spent days waiting for news. Finally, it was in the papers. The main Itex cooperation in Hong Kong had been obliterated._

_We were there in 12 hours._

_At the site of the disaster, we searched and searched, looking for any clues that he was alive. All we found was a single singed feather, dark in color and half-burnt, and it was like losing him all over again._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It was pretty hellish, I must say. It feels like you lose a part of you, and you know you'll never get it back. It's literally a physical pain.

But he was back now.

I lay flat on my back in bed, staring at his sleeping face, thanking any and all higher powers that were listening for giving him back to me.

Suddenly, he gave a sharp gasp, his eyes snapping open. He stared in blank shock at the ceiling, his breath freezing momentarily in his chest.

His eyes drifted shut again, a frown on his face, his breathing labored.

More nightmares.

Silently, I rolled so I was on my stomach, my head on his shoulder and my arm draped across his abdomen. I felt him tense up for a second, then relax, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Hey," I whispered.

He was silent.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"Fang, now is not the time to revert back to your time of silence. Come on, tell me." I prodded gently.

"Really, I'm ok. Just . . . please go back to sleep. Please?"

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over."

"I . . . I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang," I responded, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as I rolled so my back lay against his chest and his arms folded around me, holding me close as I drifted off again.

* * *

FANG'S POV

What was I supposed to do? There was no way in hell Max was ever going to find out what they did to me. She felt guilty enough as it was.

Now, all I have to worry about is Angel poking around my skull.

But these nightmares just _wouldn't stop_!

Everything they did to me . . . and what I did to them.

They created false images, hallucinations in my head.

They started with Angel and the Gasman.

Their small, blond-haired, blue-eyed bodies bound and gagged and thrown into a room filled with sadistic Erasers. No matter what they did, sharp Eraser claws and teeth ripped their little bodies to shreds. And there I was at the end of the hallway. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get to them in time. When I did, they were lying in pools of their own blood, the Erasers gone.

I held them close against me, their bright eyes filled with pain as they breathed their final words. "Why didn't you save us, Fang?"

Then it was Nudge.

I was restrained in a room, one wall made of unbreakable Plexiglas. I got to watch, day after day after day, as she slowly starved to death in a cold, wet, concrete cell. Only when she was too weak to even stand, when she was on her deathbed, was I released to go to her.

Again, I held her in my arms, holding her tightly as she murmured, "Where were you Fang?" Then she too closed her eyes and died in my arms.

After her, it was Iggy.

I was pinned down, forced to watch as they brought him into the cell where Nudge died. They chained him to the wall, dragging a long, sharp blade over his pale skin, again and again . . . the crimson blood spilled from him, and I could barely watch. Only when he was screaming in pure agony did they finally stab it deep into his stomach, letting him collapse to the ground. And then I was free.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him, holding him to me. "No, no, no, Iggy, no," I muttered as his blood drenched my clothes.

He looked up at me, his sightless eyes filled with anguish. "Wh-why didn't y-you st-stop them, Fang?" he stuttered. And then Iggy breathed no more.

And then . . . Max. Oh, god, Max. I knew it was coming, but it still hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was a massive . . . battle, on a beach. That same beach where Max tried to cut out her chip.

The entire flock was alive again, fighting hundreds and hundreds of Flyboys and Erasers. We all fought tooth and nail, but we were sorely outnumbered. One by one the Flocked dropped until it was just me and Max.

She was completely frightening, taking down the fiendish creatures with single blows, tears streaming down her face.

And then it happened.

"Hey, Max."

She spun around to face Ari, flapping like the poorly-built freak that he was, right behind her. She flew at him, her face contorted in rage. Then he pulled out that . . . gun, and shot her.

BAM! Again. BAM! Again. BAM! Again.

Her face fell, and so did she, from about 200 feet up. She tried to slow her plummet, but she barely managed it.

I streaked after her immediately. _CATCH HER, DAMN IT!_ It kept running through my head as I poured on the speed. If I had been a half-second faster, I would've gotten her.

"MAX!"

I hit the ground running and ran to her, dropping down beside her broken, bleeding body, tears flowing down my face. I picked her up, cradling her in my arms, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry, Max, god, for everything!"

Then she looked up at me, her eyes showing both physical and emotional pain, a look of disbelief on her face. "You . . . didn't catch me. Fang, why didn't you catch . . . me?" And just like all the others, she died in my arms.

But her words cut deeper than the others.

And it just got worse. Sometimes it was my pain, sometimes theirs. Sometimes it was a happy, normal existence. By the time they were down I couldn't tell left from right, up from down . . .

Oh, god . . . no, calm down, damn it, breath! Try to forget. Try to forget all the physical and mental torture. Try to forget the hunger, the pain . . .

Try to forget how you snapped, brutally killing every last Whitecoat and Eraser, the whole reason you showed up here a bloody mess.

Try to forget, because it was worth it, damn it. It was worth every last minute, because it meant the Flock was safe and happy. Max was safe and happy.

This was for them.

I pulled Max closer, holding her a little tighter as we lay here. A single tear slid down my face as I tried to make myself forget. Forget, because my nightmares didn't need to become theirs.

* * *

Holy crap!!! I made myself depressed writing that.

Anyway, I've given up on the 3 shot, 5 shot . . . whatever. It'll be done when it's done, dang it!

I'll post when I have a chance . . . stupid school . . .


	6. Gazzy's Pain

My god, do all of you realize what amazing, fantastical, and sexy people you are? You have given me more reviews for 5 chappies, then most of my other 10+ chapter stories . . . combined!!!

_Sniff_ Makmay04 called me her hero _Sniff_

There is some swearing here, and Gazzy has a bit of an . . . episode.

Ok, Fang, time to wake up and see los ninos! (kids) (Back to Max's POV)

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Currently, only two things registered.

The bright sunlight blinding me, and the delicious scent of Iggy's banana chocolate-chip pancakes (AN: Yummy!) wafting into my room. I turned my head, registering something else even more amazing.

I lolled my head lazily to one side, my eyes meeting Fang's (AN: Also yummy, lol) eyes, dark brown and full of love, carefully watching me. "Hey, gorgeous," he said with a small smile.

We were both flat on our backs and looking at each other. One of his hands had intertwined with mine as I slept. Now as I woke, the other came up to brush the hair gently from my face.

"Hey, yourself," I grinned back. Then a . . . thought, of sorts, came to mind, and I smirked at him, a mixture somewhere between suggestive and evil.

I rolled so I was completely straddling him, careful not to lean on anything bruised, bloody, or broken. I grabbed his hands, pinning them to either side of his head, our fingers folding together. I pressed my lips to his, and he responded, grinning against my mouth. I enjoyed it for a few long moments, and then rolled off.

He gave a groan of disappointment as I sat on the bed and stretched. I looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "Plenty time for _fun_ later, perv," I chided playfully. "It's time for you to get up."

"Why?" Did my ears deceive me? Fang? _Whining? _

"Ok, if you won't get up for the kids then I **g**uess you'll just have to get up for Ig's pancakes."

"Alright, those I'll drag my butt up for." he mumbled, standing up slowly. I was right beside him, supporting half his weight. As I did, I smacked his arm teasingly. He grinned back. God, he had to stop dazzling me with that smile! I saw more of it in the last 24 hours than in the first 14 years I knew him.

I guess he was making up for lost time.

I turned to leave with him when he reached out, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me tight against him. He nuzzled my ear, whispering, "We don't _have_ to go downstairs . . ."

I looked at him, kissing him rather passionately. But then I pulled back wearing my special sadistic Max grin. "Yes, yes we do." He groaned again, lowering his head a significant distance to rest on my shoulder.

I was tall for my age, at 5'11. He was really tall for his age at like, 6'5.

"Come on, you," I said, prodding him.

"Fine, lead the way."

I paused at the door, looking him straight in the eye. "You sure you're ready to see them."

A look of uncertainty flitted across his face. He bit his lower lip and nodded silently. "Ok, then, let's go."

Iggy turned to look in our vague direction as our feet hit the bottom step. "Hey," he grunted noncommittally.

I helped Fang sit in one of the chairs at the table. "Alright, so the kids usually get up around--"

"GAZZY! ANGEL! GET UP! HE'S AWAKE!"

Fang raised his eyebrows at me, smirking slightly, the look on his face saying, "oh hell."

"Nudge . . . still talks." I explained.

"A lot," Iggy added with feeling from where he stood by the stove.

"HE'S AWAKE, NUDGE?"

"YEAH, ANGEL!"

"MY GOD, KEEP IT DOWN!" I yelled up at them.

"SORRY!" they yelled in unison. Then not five seconds later, we heard. "GAZZY, GET UP!"

"PISS OFF, NUDGE! I'M NOT GETTING UP! ANGEL, GET THE FRICK OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"GAZZY YOU SUCK!" Angel yelled at her brother.

He looked at me again, this time a slight look of hurt and surprise in his eyes.

I gently rubbed his forearm. "He's a teenager," I said, though I had no idea why I was defending Gazzy after the way he acted last night. "He get's . . . moody, I guess you could say."

"Teenager?" This idea seemed to leave him in a state of complete bewilderment.

"Yeah. He's 15. Ange is 13. Nudge is 18."

"Holy god."

"Yup."

He looked sad for a minute, but it quickly disappeared when we heard thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs. It sounded like a herd of freaking elephants.

"FANG!" Angel launched herself at him, landing in his lap, his arms closing around her as he covered up a moan of pain. "Oh, I missed you, I missed you, I MISSED YOU!"

Fang gave a lighthearted chuckle that melted my heart. He gently extracted Angel to put her right, standing in front of him. I saw him suppressing pain as he did. "Oh, Ange," he whispered, stroking her long, wavy blond hair. Then he blinked in surprise. "Holy hell, you grew up!"

She laughed and hugged him again. "I love you Fang!"

"I love you too, sweetie."

Angel stepped back, and Nudge attacked him again, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "We missed you big time . . . bro."

I watched Fang close his eyes in contentment as he tightened his grip on her, reciprocating the hug. It was the first time anyone in the Flock had said anything like that. And even though it was widely understood to be true, I knew it felt amazing for him to hear.

So, we sat down to the table, me, Fang, the kids, and Iggy, and ate the delicious food, having a, dare I say it, normal breakfast.

"God, Ig, you're a gourmet _genius_," Fang groaned around a mouthful of pancake.

We talked, and laughed, and enjoyed just being a family again. A whole family. Of course, that is, until Gazzy woke up an hour and a half later.

He came down the stairs, obviously temperamental. Damn teenage bird kid hormones. He walked to the fridge, his floppy blond hair obscuring his face. All we could see was his tightly clenched jaw.

He pulled out a glass and the carton of orange juice, pouring with one hand while adjusting the waistband on his red plaid p.j. pans with the other.

"Morning, Gaz, you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, fine, Max," he deadpanned, his back still to us. There was silence. Then: "Goddamn, Angel, get out of my head!" the teenage boy snapped. He finally turned, his blue eyes icy and angry.

"Gazzy, language," I reprimanded. I looked at the Nudge, Angel, and Iggy, jerking my head towards the door. I looked at Fang and whispered, "Work it out, babe, ok?" He nodded

The 4 of us stood and left, closing and locking the kitchen door behind us.

I hoped they could fix this.

* * *

**FANG POV**

As soon as the others left, I saw Gazzy's eyes flick nervously to the door, then back down to his glass of orange juice. He got up from where he leaned against the counter and walked to the door, yanking the knob a few times. "Let me out Max," he demanded.

"Nope, sorry, kiddo! No can do!" I heard her call from the other side. "Not 'til you work out your issues!"

"Damn," he muttered.

"Language!"

He scoffed and turned away. He put his glass down on the table and got himself a large plate of pancakes. He got a fork and knife and sat, completely ignoring me, and began stabbing at his food viciously.

"So, Gaz . . ." I began.

"What?" he barked.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"Nothin' I'm gonna tell you."

His reply hurt. But, per usual, I didn't let it show. "Gazzy--"

"Shove it, Fang, I don't give a crap!"

He violently stuffed another piece of pancake into his mouth as I regarded him silently. "I'm sorry, Gaz."

He put his fork down, and slowly looked at me, his cold blue eyes meeting mine. "Wow, you actually sounded sincere." he replied snidely.

"Oh, for the love of Pete, I am!"

"Then why did you leave?!"

"To protect you and the Fl--"

"Just stop! That's the same crap Iggy and Max fed us, and I don't buy it! Why. Did. You. Leave."

"Because if I didn't, then every last one of us would be sitting in a cage right now!" I half-yelled. Then I froze. I hadn't meant to say that.

The Gasman scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Trust me. We--" I stopped short again. What the hell was wrong with me? This wasn't something I wanted Gazzy to know.

He looked up at me, uncertain, like he was considering for the first time what I said was true.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry, you jackass!" he exploded, launching himself to his feet and sending the chair clattering to the floor. "You hear me?! I don't give a shit, ok?! You left us! You_ abandoned_ this family! You didn't see how we all just fell apart! You didn't have to deal with it cuz you decided to desert us!

"Angel still cries herself to sleep sometimes, and you missed, like, half her life! Max still has awful nightmares! She doesn't think I can ear her wake up screaming at 1 in the morning but I can! Iggy tried to hold everything together, but he could only do so much. He hurt as bad as the rest of us! And this was **YOUR FAULT! YOU HEAR ME?! YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!!!**"

He walked over to the counter and leaned against it, sobbing with his back to me. I got up and hobbled over to him as best I could on my sore knee. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he violently jerked away. "I did it for you guys," I whispered, fighting down tears. "I didn't want you guys to die, or even to get hurt."

"Well obviously it didn't work, because you leaving hurt worse then the worst Eraser beating." he said in a low angry voice.

"Gazzy," I said, trying to get him to look at me. "Gazzy." I spoke more firmly, but when it didn't work, I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. His watery, blue eyes, so very much like Angel's, stared back defiantly, but I could see the hurt.

"Gazzy, I'm so sorry I hurt you guys, but it was so better then the alternative. Believe me." I said softly, shivering slightly at the thought. "I love you all too much to wish that on you. I died a little everyday I was away from all of you, but if I could do it again I wouldn't change a goddamn thing. And . . . it was for your own good."

He gave a shuddering breath, more tears flowing from his eyes. "Fang, you're . . . my brother. I-I . . . I missed you so much!" He dove forward, burying his head in the crook of my neck, throwing his arms around my middle, holding on like there was no tomorrow.

I staggered a little, holding him close. Things really had changed. Gazzy used to be like a midget compared to us older kids. But now, he was probably around 6 feet tall, a little shorter than me, and just taller than Max. God, I'd missed so, so much.

"Shh, Gasman, I got you, buddy. Everything's going to be alright." I whispered as he soaked through my t-shirt. "I'm home and I don't intend to go anywhere." I hugged him tighter against my chest, ignoring the pain from my gash. "I'm home, now and I'm gonna fix everything, I promise."

"I love you Fang. And I'm sorry" he sobbed. "I just missed you so much."

"I love you too, kid."


	7. Recurring Nightmares

WEEEET!!!!!! 87 reviews!!!!! I've never felt so loved in my life!!!!!!

Now, courtesy of therealme1123, anonymouse13, and myself, I would like to ask you to join the protest against crappy, sappy romance fics in which little to no attention is paid to grammar/editing/etc. We all know we dislike those, so, UNITE AGAINST THEM AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T WRITE THEM!!!

Thank you for your time . . . read on!

Ok, for the record, I know my stories kind of mellowed out right now, but, seriously, it's the Flock. You think the peace will actually last? (MWA HA HA HA HA!!! HINT HINT WINK WINK)

* * *

The next few days . . . well, suffice to say it was like a dream. Every single day, I spent time with my Flock and Fang, like a real whole family for the first time in years. At night, I would curl up in bed and fall asleep in Fang's arms. It was perfect.

Too perfect.

Deep down in my heart, my overdeveloped sense of rationality told me this was all too good to last very long.

And there were still so many questions. What had they done to Fang? How had he escaped? How did he know where to find us? All these questions with no answers. And with Fang in such a fragile condition, I didn't want to push.

But, one especially cold Thursday afternoon found us sitting all together in the living room with hot cocoa, filling Fang in on everyone's lives.

We'd just gotten back from the mall where we had gotten Fang a ton of new clothes in various shades of-- you guessed it--black. I suppose some things never change.

I was leaning against him on the loveseat, his arm draped around my shoulders. Iggy sat in the corner of the couch, Nudge lying down with her head on his lap. Angel and Gazzy were each lounging in big comfy armchairs. We had a warm fire going, and it felt great.

"So, what's going on with everybody?" Fang asked, smirking a little.

"Well, those three are in high school," I said nodding towards Nudge, Gaz, and Angel. "The only reason their not in school right now is cuz it's February break. They're going back in a few days."

They all groaned as Ig and I snickered.

"Max and me own a bakery downtown." Iggy explained. "I bake, Max manages the money and stuff, and Nudge works part time cashier after school."

"Is that how you could afford this house?"

"Nah, that would be the Max Ride card and the 8 million dollars on it," Ig laughed.

"I'm a senior." Nudge said. She sat up looking excited. "You get to see me graduate in June!"

"Yeah, I do." He watched as she snuggled up to Ig. "So, how long have you two been, y'know . . . together."

They smiled at each other. "2 ½ years," Iggy said. "We were just talking one day and, well, it just sorta . . . happened, I guess."

"Well, totally happy for you guys. What about you Gaz?"

"Uh, I'm a sophomore. School's alright, but I like work better. I work at this nice kinda family sport's equipment store downtown. Uh, let's see, I'm on the baseball team . . ."

"He's being modest again," Angel scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What he should be telling you is that he's their star pitcher. He's the best in the region. Oh, and tell him about Abby."

"Abby?"

"Oh, yeah, Abby's my girlfriend." He ducked his head, looking embarrassed.

"She's a real sweetheart," I elaborated. "We all love her and she's perfect for Gaz."

Gazzy blushed and ducked his head again. "Yeah."

"I'm a freshman." Angel smiled. "I'm on the track team. It's a lot of fun."

"And _she's_ forgetting to mention all the creepy idiots at school who're drooling after her." Gazzy said darkly.

"Gaz already punched one of 'um out a few months ago." Ig told him, shaking his head with a small smile.

Fang raised his eyebrows at him.

"What? He got frisky in gym glass! He totally deserved a broken nose." He crossed his arms looking defiant.

"Good job Gazzy." Fang nodded. "You have my permission to kill anyone that even looks at her funny. Hell, I'll help."

Angel rolled her eyes as I poked Fang in the ribs. "Spoken like a true big brother."

"I've been meaning to ask . . ." he began slowly. "Where the hell is Total?"

All of us exchanged sad looks. I was the one who piped up. "Total . . . well, his expiration date showed up, around 4 years ago. He just . . . wasn't made to last any longer. But it was quiet, a peaceful way to go."

"Oh. I'm sorry guys." And he was. He missed that silly idiot as much as we did.

We all sat in silence, enjoying each other's company for a few minutes longer. Gazzy was the first to break it.

"Fang, I've been meaning to ask you." he began uneasily, a frown on his face. "In the kitchen the other day, what did you mean by "If I hadn't left we'd all be in cages right now. Trust me." He mimicked Fang's voice perfectly.

I looked up at his wide-eyed, almost _scared_ face, barely breathing.

Was he going to answer?

As we stared at him, the color just drained out of his face, leaving him deathly pale. I heard and felt his breaths become faster and shallower. "Fang?" I asked, getting a little freaked. "Fang, talk to me, what's wrong? You look like you're gonna be sick." He didn't answer. "Fang?"

I sat up so I wasn't leaning against him anymore, hoping this might help him breath a little better. It didn't. I put one hand flat on his chest and the other on his shoulder, rubbing in slow circles, trying to calm him down. It wasn't working.

I looked up at Angel. She was squinting at his face as he frowned down at his lap. I could tell she was reading his mind. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to see the things he'd been through, debating with myself. But, I let it slide. We needed him to open up.

Suddenly, Fang sat up straight, shooting Angel a frantic look. "Stop, Angel, don't!" he cried out, his voice cracking in panic.

My baby girl recoiled in her seat like he had lashed out mentally as well as verbally. She gave her head a little shake and then fixed him with a wide-eyed, uncomprehending stare, which I noticed he refused to meet.

Slowly, her bright blue eyes filled up with tears and they spilled down her face. She got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, she held on to him, though for his sake or her own, I didn't know.

Fang just sat there, staring down at nothing, his face pale and blank. His eyes told a different story, chaotic and afraid, like more then he had expected was assaulting him from the inside.

"Fang." I whispered, putting my lips right beside his ear. "Please." I was begging now, but I didn't care. I needed him to share his pain. "Please, Fang, tell me what happened. Tell me what they did."

He reached out, taking my hand in both of his, squeezing tightly, almost desperately. "I-I-I can't, Max. I . . . you'll never know . . . it's-it's for your own good . . ." His whispers were erratic. Fang was sitting right beside me, but his mind was long gone, millions of miles away. He was stuck in some nightmare.

I wasn't getting anything out of him anytime soon.

I pulled him closer, still holding his hand, so that he was leaning against me. It was my turn to be _his_ rock. "It's ok," I whispered to him. Then I looked to Angel. "Sweetie, I need you to show me what you saw," I asked her in a low voice.

"Me too." That was Iggy.

"And us," Nudge and Gazzy said together.

"No." I shook my head firmly. "You guys don't need to see any of that."

"Yes, Max, we do," Nudge said, sounding unnaturally solemn. "He saved us. He went through god only knows what to protect us. I need to know what that was."

"Yeah," Iggy agreed. "I need to know what our freedom cost him."

I closed my eyes. I held him as tight as I could. "Alright," I breathed finally. "Show us."

Behind my closed eyes, I saw the most horrific things. My Flock, looking basically like little kids, like they did seven years ago. They were in pain, screaming, bleeding.

I felt pain, and cold and hunger, and a deep depression, and a desperate sense of loneliness, and that kind of homesickness you get when you miss a person so much you think it just might destroy you. And I felt his overwhelming desire for the Whitecoats to kill him. To just be done with him and let him die.

Some of it was a nice, peaceful existence. Then a faceless person would burst in and kill everyone with his bare hands. Over and over, I heard an echoing chorus of, "Fang, why didn't you stop them? Fang, why didn't you save me? How could you Fang?"

Then I saw the next bit through Fang's eyes. He would be fighting an Eraser (or 5), then it would blank out. Then he'd be fighting off a few Whitecoats. Then it would blank out again. This went on for a while until finally it was just him, standing in the middle of a laboratory, dead Erasers and Whitecoats and broken Flyboys littering the floor around his feet.

I could feel his blind panic as he flew to a computer terminal. He blanked out again; the next memory was me, catching him as he fell through the front door of the house.

We were all pulled out of the kind of trance Angel had put us in, all of us gasping for air, our eyes wide at the horror of it.

"Oh, Fang . . ." I pressed my lips to the top of his head through his hair. "Oh, god, Fang . . ." A hard chunk of ice had settled in my chest. This was what our happy, free lives had cost him? This was his sacrifice for us?

It wasn't worth it. Oh, god, it wasn't worth this!

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. "A-Angel . . . what were all those blank part?" My voice was dry and raspy.

"I can't be sure Max." She sounded so sad. "But, if I had to guess, I would say that it's his mind trying to protect itself from something. Something that really, really awful that it can't handle."

"Something worse than _that_?" Iggy asked, his voice dead quiet and outraged.

"Iggy--"

"Damn it, no, Max. You saw what I did. You saw what they did to him--" He paused. I could see the anger written on every inch of his face. He was fighting very hard not to punch something or blow something up. "I want to rip those Whitecoats apart with my bare hands!"

"I-I think I already b-beat ya to it." came Fang's quiet, shaking voice.

I looked at him quickly as he struggled into a sitting position. I immediately brought him back into an embrace, crushing him to me. "Why did you do that to yourself? God, Fang . . ." To my embarrassment, I felt the hot tears on my face again.

"None of you were supposed to find any of this out. Ever."

"Fang," I heard Iggy say behind me, "how could you hide that from us."

"Because I didn't want you to know."

"What . . . what did you do to them?" Nudge asked him frightfully.

He gently extracted himself from my arms, staring down at his clenched hands. "I-I . . ." his eyes widened. "Oh, my god, I killed them, didn't I? The blood on me . . . most of it was theirs . . ." He looked up at me quickly. "I _murdered_ them, Max. I'm as bad as they are."

"No," I told him fiercely. "Never. You're--"

He stood abruptly. "I need some air," he whispered numbly. Then he practically ran out of the house through the back door, out into the cold.

I got up and ran after him, calling over my shoulder to the others to stay put.

My first steps into the snow brought on a shock of icy cold. But what I saw next made me scream and go numb all over.

Fang stood, shaking with his back to me. And what was he facing?

Jeb, the Director, and a man who looked a little younger than me in some weird space suit type thing.

I looked deep into his soulless eyes and realized that it was Omega.

And what was in the air above us and on the ground around us?

Hundreds and hundreds of Flyboys and Erasers.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!

Sorry for the evil cliffie, but hey . . .

Happy Turkey Day!!!!!


	8. Fight of Your Life

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had an awesome v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n . . . how 'bout you guys?

I got to spend a crap load of time with my cousins (aged 6, 9, and 12). I don't get to see them a whole lot cuz they live in New Jersey, so when I was invited to stay overnight with them at my grandparents house, I jumped at the chance.

So I wake up the next morning and accidently _**carve**_ open my freaking hand with a freaking butcher knife trying to toast the 9 year old a bagel, the 12 year old decimated my ego by doing a Sudoku I couldn't correctly in 10 minutes flat, and then I spent 3 hours watching the Macy's Parade with the 6 year old on my shoulders--and for what ever reason, she enjoyed playing with the back of my head.

Don't ask.

So, back to the story where I left you with an evil cliffie. Read on and enjoy!!!

Continue reviewing!!! This is the greatest response I've ever gotten to a fic, and it's all cuz of you sexy, sexy people!!! Thanks bundles, guys. And as a heads up, this story will probably end after 2 or 3 more chappies.

Enough psycho ramblings of a sugar high 15 year old (13 cookies _and_ a piece of cake!!!!) . . . read on!!!!!!

* * *

I dashed 20 feet forward to drag Fang back to the back porch. He'd been standing just 10 feet away from the trifecta of evil, shaking with rage. I felt him lean some of his weight discreetly onto me and off his knee.

It had been healing quickly (hooray for bird-kid metabolism), but it was still stiff and sore.

It was perfectly fine. I compensated, sliding one foot back a little and bending my knees slightly, ready for anything.

_Max, are you alright?_ came Angel's frantic voice in my head. _What's wrong? Why did you scream?_

_Angel!_ I thought back, in a state of mind-numbing panic. _They've found us! They're here! Get the others and do a U and A NOW!!!_

_But, Max--!_

_I SAID NOW!!!_

Silently praying they were getting out, I finally turned to face the trio from hell. I really took them in for the first time.

The Director stood there in all her insane, whacko "glory", her wrist in and ace wrap and her face and neck covered in cuts and bruises, her lip split.

Jeb was worse off. He had a broken nose, and one eye was black and swollen shut. He had a fat lip, and his left arm was in a sling. I looked slowly from Fang's mortified face to the faces I'd grown to hate, when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Fang had been the one to give them their injuries.

"You _bastard_!" I hissed at Jeb. "You did this to him! I thought you were trying to earn my trust back! You two-timing son of a bitch! You had him alive all this time . . ." By now_ I_ was the one shaking with rage. "I expected this from her," I spat, glaring in the direction of the Director. "But I thought you were trying to be a "_father_"?!?!"

"Max, sweetheart, things are complicated--"

"I couldn't care less! I want nothing to do with you! Just . . . leave us all the hell alone!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Maximum." The Director said smoothly.

"And why the hell not?"

"We're not leaving without _him._" She pointed at Fang.

"Sorry, you depraved little bitch! That is NOT happening!"

"It's your choice, boy," she hissed, speaking right passed me to Fang. "We can bring you . . . or we can take all of them. What's it going to be?"

"I'd like to see you try. You want him, fight for--"

"I'll go."

I spun around to look at him as I heard his quiet voice behind me. "W-what?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Y-you can't! Fang, please! We can fight them, just please stay . . . don't go." I hated the desperate pleading in my voice, but I was too scared and to care.

He turned so we were facing each other, holding my hands in both of his, his face just inches from mine. "I gotta Max. Come on, think about it. One damaged bird kid, or five whole bird kids . . . it's a no-brainer."

"You don't understand!" I cried. I tore my hands from his, and grasped either side of his face, desperate for him to understand. "We aren't whole! Not without you, Fang! The Flock needs you! I need you!"

"Max--"

I cut him off by crashing my mouth against his, completely blocking out all the bad guys surrounding us. They didn't even register. It was just me and him.

I buried my fingers in his thick hair, holding his mouth firmly to mine. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me tight against him. I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip, and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue massaged mine, exploring my mouth. I dragged my fingernails gently down the side of his face to affectionately rub the back of his neck.

He pulled back when our bodies needed air. His teeth carefully scraped my lip as he pulled away. He brought his lips back to rest lightly against mine. "Bye, Max," he whispered, his warm breath washing over me. "I love you. Oh, god, never forget that I love you."

He gently tugged himself from my embrace and hobbled away towards the enemy. "Fang!" I cried out brokenly, fighting the tears the threatened to spill. I watched him lower his head as Omega came forward to bind his wrists with zip ties. I could hear his breath hitching in his throat.

Omega looked back at me, and I saw a brief emotion pass through his eyes. What was that? It looked like--pain? Fear? Regret?

He handed Fang off to an Eraser who began to drag him violently to a helicopter. Omega looked up at the Director for further instruction. "Kill the others. We don't need them." she said nonchalantly, nodding towards me and gesturing towards 4 black specks hovering a few hundred feet above us.

Fang spun around, his face and eyes wild and afraid. He struggled and fought against his bonds and his Eraser captor. "NO! GODDAMN IT, NO! MAX! MAX! NOOO!!!"

"FANG!!!" I tried to make a break for him, just to get to him and free him.

"Kill her."

A moment later I was flat on my back and in pain, Omega standing over me. His face was blank, but his eyes showed his emotion. "I'm sorry Max." he said quietly. "I'm so sorry it had to be like this."

The tears of fear and pain stung my eyes as I glared up at him. "It doesn't have to be this way! You know this is wrong! You can stop this. Help us fight!" My blood turned to ice in my veins as I looked past him. 4 Erasers were restraining Fang, clubbing him down. Every last one of the other Flyboys and Erasers streaked off after the rest off the Flock.

Jeb and the Director stood impassively under the tree.

I stood and we slowly began circling one another. "Omega." I said firmly, and he looked at me. "Please. Help me stop this."

"I--I don't know--I . . ."

"Finish her!" the Director screeched. God, what a shrill bitchy woman she was!

Omega froze. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I stood by and watched as you have destroyed countless lives including mine and his." He gestured to Fang. "Not anymore. I won't--I can't--help you do that anymore."

"Fine. So be it, boy. Just remember you brought this upon yourself."

The next few seconds happened so fast, I barely registered it.

First, the Director pulled out a very large very threatening looking gun. Then she briefly aimed, and fired, hitting Omega square between the eyes, killing him instantly. As he collapsed to the ground, she said, "Such a shame. He was one of the best. We'll just have to clone him and start over."

In the half-second after, Fang tore his arms up, knocking the 4 Erasers unconscious. He tore the zip ties off in one quick movement, cutting his wrists, as he rushed the Director. She got off 3 rounds before he whacked the gun from her hands and pinned her be her throat against the tree.

Luckily, none of the bullets found their mark.

"You ruined my life . . ." he muttered under his breath. "You took my family away from me! I'll kill you. I swear to god, I'll kill you!" His hands tightened.

"Like you killed the others?" she rasped.

"Fang, don't!" I cried out. "Let her go! Don't stoop to their level!"

He scowled at her. His hands tightened a little more, then he let go and she dropped to the ground, her eyes closed.

"Fang! What did you do?!"

"She's just unconscious." he muttered, his back still to me. He looked up at Jeb "Take her and whatever minions you have left and leave." he told him, his voice deathly quiet.

Jeb looked at me, his eyes apologetic, but I didn't care. "Don't you ever show your faces again," I hissed. "Whatever trust you gained back is gone--for good."

He nodded sadly. He pulled the Director up, dragging her to the helicopter. He gave Fang a worried look as he passed, but Fang just growled at him.

A half mile to the north, a missive explosion shook what felt like the world. I assumed that meant the others were fine, and the enemy gone.

But just to be sure . . . _Angel?_ I thought as I saw them fly back to me.

_Max! __everything__ ok?_

_Yeah. How's about on your end?_

_We're all fine. _

_Good. Listen, Ange, go into the Director and Jeb's minds and make sure they never come looking for us again, ok?_

_Sure thing, Max._

_Thanks._

I looked up at Fang as the helicopter took off. He was gasping for breath, his face pale. I thought it was just from anxiety until he fell against the tree.

"Fang!" I started towards him, worried.

He turned around, staggering towards me. I saw three spots of wet crimson blossoming on his body--two in the gut, one in the shoulder, and they were bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

"Fang, no!" Just as I got to him, he collapsed in my arms, and I helped gently lower him to the ground. I brushed the hair from his face. "No, no, no, no, no, Fang, please!" I muttered under my breath, the tears streaming down my face.

"M-M-Max?"

"I'm here, I'm here, and help's coming, just . . . hold on!" The tears still coming, I turned my face to the sky and screamed, "IGGY! HELP ME!!!"

I cradled him in my arms sobbing, realizing I had a very good chance of losing him.

The Director hadn't missed after all.


	9. Love and Loss

Ok, it's been pointed out to me that Max's overemotional crap is a little OOC. Frankly, I don't give a crap. But think about . . . You lose the love of your life, then you get him back, then he DIES again—I mean LIVES!!! Or maybe he _does _die . . .

You'll just have to read and find out! ; - )

* * *

"IGGY!"

I screamed his name again, but they were too far away to hear me, even with the blind one's amazing hearing.

I sat on the ground, my legs spread in front of me. Fang sat between my knees, leaning so his back lay against my chest. My left arm was wrapped tightly around his side and across his stomach to try and stop the bleeding from the two gunshot wounds in his gut. My other arm was wrapped under his arm to put pressure on his shoulder.

Within a few very short minutes, both our sweatshirts were completely soaked through with his blood. It stained my arms and hands, leaking down to color the snow we sat in.

"IGGY!" Still too far.

_ANGEL!_I thought, panicking.

_Oh, god, Max, what's wrong?_

_Get I__g__g__y__ down here NOW!!!_

_What happened?_

_NOW! ANGEL THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!_

_Oh . . . oh, Fang . . . oh Max we'll be right there!_ She had read my mind. Goddamn

He groaned in pain, and I felt the hot tears on my face. I pressed my lips to the side of his head, then I dropped them to his ear. "It's gonna be alright, Fang," I whispered. "Ig's coming. It's gonna be fine."

"Max . . ." he whimpered, dropping his head back against my shoulder. Both his hands came up to the one I had pressed against his shoulder.

I pressed harder on his wounds.

"Don't go . . . anywhere, Max," he pleaded quietly, the pain clear in his voice. "Oh, g-god . . . Max, I c-c-can't feel my legs . . ."

I squeezed even tighter, kissing the side of his head again as my blood went cold. Oh my god, the blood loss, the frigid temperatures . . . the limbs he couldn't feel. Oh, this was so, so bad.

The others finally landed, hitting the ground running as they dashed over, as frantic as I was. Iggy immediately dropped to his knees beside me, gently moving my hands away so he could feel the wounds.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, his voice quaking.

"Director . . . shot him. Three times." I muttered, looking past him to the kids.

Gazzy stood, looking pale and afraid, his face a mask of pain and fear. He held Angel against him with one arm, and Nudge with the other, the two shorter girls huddling in his arms for warmth and comfort. Nudge was sobbing quietly into his shoulder as his hand squeezed her shoulder. Angel just stood stoically, clearly scared, her arms wrapped tightly around her brothers midriff, her face resting against his chest.

I met his glassy, tear-filled eyes, and realized that he knew. And the fact that he knew made it all the more real to me.

Fang had just about a snowball's chance in hell of making it through alive.

"Max," I heard Iggy whisper. "We have to get him inside before he freezes to death."

I nodded vaguely as we each pulled one of his arms around our necks, and then each lifted one of his legs to carry him to my room.

We laid him gently on the bed and Ig got right to work as I sat silently in the chair in the corner, my knees pulled up to my chest.

What seemed like hours later, Iggy walked over to me and knelt beside me. He was even paler than usual, and his sweater was stained with splotches of blood. The floor around the bed was littered with blood soaked towels.

Unerringly, he brought his hand to my shoulder, his sightless eyes gazing just above my head. "Max?" he began quietly. And I knew, god, I just knew. The deep sadness and the tears in his voice were almost more than I could take.

"I-I did everything I could. But--he just lost too much blood. It was too late for a hospital, and one of the bullets severed his spine, so he was paralyzed from the waist down," he continued softly. I felt too numb for tears. "I gave him as much painkillers as I could but--Max, it won't be long now. He--he won't survive the next few hours." Now his tears came. "I'm so sorry Max." He sniffed and wiped his face. "You should sit with him until--until--" He couldn't finish, but I already know.

He was going to die.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Then I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you. Can you go sit with the kids?"

He nodded as he held me close for a few moments longer before standing and walking to Fang's bedside. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he bent over Fang, gently pressing his lips to his forehead. He whispered something that I couldn't hear before taking a tight, brief grip on his hand. Then he nodded to me and left.

I stood and I heard the door click shut. I walked to Fang and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. My eyes travelled over his too-pale skin--the three massive bandages on his bare upper body, the useless legs covered by a sheet, his unconscious face partially obscured by his dark, sweat soaked hair.

"Max?" Alright, so maybe not quite unconscious.

"Yeah, Fang, I'm here, I'm right here," I whispered comfortingly, scooting closer to him.

One of his hands shifted up to my face, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I leaned into his touch and I felt the numbness start to dissipate, giving way to the cold fear and aching hurt.

I was losing him all over and I couldn't do a damned thing about it.

I felt his hand weakly wipe away the tears that were spilling. I reached up and grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry, M-Max," he rasped, his throat dry. His breathing was becoming more labored by the second, and he frowned as though struggling to stay coherent. "I s-screwed up. J-just p-pl-please remember I love you . . ."

"I don't blame you for anything, Fang," I whispered. I bent over him, gently resting my lips against his, conveying in this simple kiss how much I always had and always would love him. But in case he missed it, I murmured softly, "I love you Fang, so much, and I'll never stop."

His tired arms came up around me as I leaned down to lay gently on his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to get rid of the tears as I whispered, "Goodbye, Fang. I love you."

"Bye, Max, I love you too . . ." He trailed off as his arms fell limp around me, and his chest stopped rising and falling.

I sat up quickly. "Fang?" I pressed my fingers to his throat and felt nothing. Nothing. He was gone. And I knew I wasn't getting him back this time.

I collapsed onto his lifeless body, stifling a scream of pain as the tears flooded out of me and sobs wracked my body.

* * *

IGGY POV

I left Max to say her final goodbyes to Fang.

I thought to myself, if there is a god, he is the most cold-hearted bastard in the universe. First, he gives us our terrible lot in life, then he takes Fang away. Then he gives him back just long enough to have it destroy us to lose him again.

As Nudge nestled against me, the last words I said to him replayed in my head.

"_I can't believe were losing you again, man. It's gonna kill us. I'm so sorry this happened to you, __we're__ gonna miss you so much. Hell, dude, I'm gonna miss you__But I want you to know, before you . . . go . . . that you're my brother, and I love you__."_

But now I could hear it. With my amazingly superior hearing, even though we were downstairs with the doors closed, I could faintly hear his heart stop, and his breaths silenced.

I shut my eyes tight, but the tears escaped out anyway, no matter how much I screwed up my face against them. The sobs that I just couldn't stop shook my body as I lowered my head.

He was gone. My best friend, my brother. Oh, oh god Fang! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

I felt Nudge's eyes on me, and I held her tight against me. By the tears I felt trickle silently from her eyes, and by the way her heart beat faster, I could tell she knew now too as she clung back to me with everything she had.

I heard Angel's soft sobs, and the Gasman's ragged breathing as he tried to comfort his sister. They knew. We all did.

We just didn't know it'd hurt this bad.

* * *

MAX POV

I don't know how long I cried over Fang's body, but after what seemed like an eternity, I pulled myself up, realizing that I needed to be with the kids right now. I needed to let them know he had . . . passed on, if they didn't know already.

I gently kissed his still lips. I didn't know if it was true, or just my mind kicking me when I was down, but his skin already felt cold to me.

I trailed my hand down his motionless, muscular chest and stomach, a sort of final goodbye, I suppose. I was staring at his unmoving face, my hand resting on his abdomen, when I noticed it. There was a faint white glow emanating from under his bandages.

My hands shaking, I quickly reached up, tearing them away. Instead of seeing the ugly, jagged bullet wounds, I saw smooth healed skin. I pulled away the sheet and gently yanked up the pant leg of his black jeans. His knee had completely healed. Even a few of the fresher scares had vanished.

I had no idea what the hell was going on.

But I had no time to ponder this, because at that moment, he inhaled sharply, gasping for breath. His eyes darted frantically around the room before coming to rest on my face, and I saw his gaze soften.

"M-Max? What happened? I-I thought I . . . died."

My whole body shaking, my mind numb and fresh tears threatening to spill, I whispered back, "You did, Fang. You did."

* * *

Aw, you didn't think I could actually kill Fang, did you? He too hot and awesome to die!!!

And I promise the evil cliffie will be resolved next chapter!!!


	10. Healing and Cake

YEAH!!!!! 130 reviews!!! How much do I _love_ all of you gorgeous sexy individuals!!! OK, 2 things . . .

1) My explaination of why Fang isn't a dead man is sorely lacking in any real scientific evidence, and i honestly couldn't care less. Just shut up and deal with it!

2) I have one scene towards the end that could be considered Figgy-ish if you were on crack, I suppose, but the story is FAX, and it is strictly a sibling moment of one brother discovering the other isn't dead.

READ ON AND REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

* * *

I stared at Fang. What the hell was going on? Was this another trick from the Whitecoats, trying to make us bend to their will again?

I just . . . couldn't think. My mind shut down on me as I stared blankly down at my lap, breathing way too fast.

Unfortunately, Fang looked just as confused. But even more than that, he looked . . . scared. And that just made me feel worse. He needed me right now, and I couldn't bring myself to move.

"M-Max?" He reached up slowly, the pads of his fingers lightly grazing my cheekbone. He extended his thumb, tracing my lower lip so softly I could barely feel it. He slid his first two fingers under my chin, his thumb still resting on my lip, and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"Max, please . . ." I felt his other hand grab mine, intertwining our fingers.

Slowly, my mind came back online, and I got back the power of rational thought. "Oh, Fang . . ." I whispered. I reached out and threw my arms around him, crushing him to me with all my strength. He returned the embrace with an equal amount of force. A few tears slid down my face, and it took me a minute to realize that Fang was actually shaking, his body quaking almost violently in my arms.

I stroked the back of his head. "Shh, Fang, it's ok. I'm here, you're ok . . ."

_I'm just happy to have him back,_ I thought to myself. _I don't even care how it happened._

_I could tell you, Max._ It took everything I had not to jump as Jeb's voice sounded in my head.

_Get out of my mind you worthless piece of crap! All of this is your fault! I don't have anything to say to you!_I thought viciously.

_You're not interested in how Fang just came back from the dead?_

_As far as I'm concerned, he's freaking Superman, so . . .__ no, __I can't say that I __am_Oh yeah, let's here it for being snide and cheeky! It was either that or break down crying cuz of what he had done to us.

_Max you were designed to save the world. The Flock was designed to assist you, almost like you're . . . sidekicks I suppose. But Fang had something slightly different about him. He was designed to be you're replacement and save the world if you were ever killed__ or incapacitated__But over the years, you both developed a bond. You became closer, and that bond __affected your very DNA. You and Fang are more than soul mates. You're genetic equals. Between w__hat__ he was made to be, and what you two became, he can't die until you do._

_You're kidding me._

_No, I'm not Max. You and Fang will be together until you die,__ and__ at a ripe old age__ too__, I might add, sweetheart._

_Thanks for the information, Jeb, but this doesn't change anything. You lied, and you betrayed us . . . again. We can't trust you ever again. So, I'm going to say goodbye one __last__ time and ask you to leave._

_I understand sweetheart. I know it doesn't mean much, but I am sorry._

_You're wrong. It doesn't mean __**anything**__. Please go._

And he did. I was finally the only one in my head. And that's how I wanted it to be.

I realized Fang hadstopped trembling, and I pulled back to look at him. "You ok?" I asked, my voice slightly betraying my desperate pleading for his answer to be 'yes'.

"I-I'm not really sure," he frowned.

"Can . . . can you walk?"

I stood, and helped him do the same. He was ok! His legs carried his weight and he took few experimental steps. A huge grin split my face and I ran to him, throwing myself into his arms. He caught me and spun me around, holding me close.

Suddenly, something occurred to me, and I took a half-step away from him. "Fang . . . what about you're wings?"

"Y-you knew about those?"

"I saw the scar, but I didn't know what happened."

"They clipped my wings so I couldn't escape."

I was beginning to think he was justified in killing them.

I stepped closer so my body was almost completely pressed against his, smirking as I heard his breath hitch. I brought my fingers to his shoulder and stood my tip-toes so I could see over it to his back.

There was nothing. Not even that ugly scar marring his bare skin.

I stepped back again, smiling. "Try them out," I whispered.

He extended his wings slowly, groaning softly as it did. The tip of each wing grazed the walls opposite each other. Which, by the way, means he has almost a seventeen foot wing span.

"Oh, that's the best that that has felt in years," he moaned happily.

I walked back up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, linking my hands behind his head. His hands came to rest on my hips, pulling me closer so my body was pressed against the bare skin on his chest and stomach. His wings came around us as he dropped his lips to mine.

I sighed and smiled against his mouth as his tongue massaged mine.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

IGGY POV

I held Nudge as she cried, my own tears dried up at this point.

I felt more lost than I had when he 'died' the first time. Ok, that's actually a lie. This is the most lost I've felt _ever_. I just . . . couldn't believe he was gone for good.

I frowned over at Angel when I suddenly heard her gasp. "I-Iggy . . ."

"What is it Ange?"

"I-I . . ." She couldn't speak.

I figured it had something to do with Max, so I closed my eyes and listened to the noises upstairs. There were . . . _two heartbeats? _Oh, no, Max was in trouble up there! Based on the ragged breathing I heard, from her and whoever else was up there, she was being attacked.

Such wonderful goddamn freaking timing! (That's the sarcasm of an uber pissed and hurting Avian American, for those of you a bit slow on the uptake . . .)

I slid out from underneath Nudge and jogged up the stairs two at a time, yelling back over my shoulder for them to stay in the living room.

I stood outside Max's door, desperately yanking on the knob. Unfortunately, it was locked. I hit the solid cherry wood door with an open hand. "Max!" I called. "Are you ok? Open the damn door, Max!" I heard a click as it slowly swung open. "Goddamn, Max! Don't do that to me! Are you alright?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I am. Thank you for your concern."

W-wait just one freaking second. Max doesn't sound like a dude. That was . . . oh god. Oh, oh my god. "F-Fang?"

"Yes, Iggy?"

"Oh, oh holy hell . . . you--you're alive!"

I reached out for him hesitantly with one hand. I was way to emotional right now to be able to actually focus, so I was having a hard time finding him. I was so confused (and hyperventilating) I was having trouble standing up straight. I didn't want to even think about how bad my hand shook right now.

But he got that, and I felt his callused fingers grip my shoulder tight, giving me a point of origin to find his as well. I tightened my hand in an unbreakable hold on his shoulder, my breaths coming faster.

"Are _you_ alright, Ig?"

"Y-you're a-a-alive."

"I think we established that."

In a moment of . . . I dunno, desperation? Relief, maybe? Whatever. I reached out to grab his other shoulder with my other hand and pulled him into a massive bear hug. "You son of a bitch," I laughed through my tears into his ear.

He laughed a little bit too, and it was one of the best things I'd heard in years. "Hey, Ig?"

"Y-yeah, Fang, what's up?"

"I love ya too, bro."

I pulled back chuckled again, and punched him lightly in the arm. "You sap," I sniggered, my eyes still watering. So maybe god isn't a heartless bastard after all.

I mean, come on. He just saved our family from total destruction.

I heard Max's giggle and felt one of her hands on my forearm, sliding down to grip my hand comfortingly. I felt her move back slightly, meaning she was probably leaning against Fang. "Told you he'd be in shock!" she laughed.

"He just came **_back_ ****_from_ ****_the_ ****_dead_**," I said indignantly. "What, did you expect me to be standing here perfectly lucid with a fresh baked cake in my hands?" 

Max snickered again, and I could practically feel Fang rolling his eyes.

But to tell you the truth . . . I didn't give two shits. My brother was alive and my family was whole.

What more could a blind, flying genetic anomaly want?

* * *

Ok, some reader involvement here!!!

The first 10 reviews tell me whether the next chapter is Fang proposing to Max, or their wedding.

Thanks guys!!!


	11. Ah, Love

YOU PEOPLE KICK ASS!!!!!!!!! I can't imagine a better group of people to read my story!!!! I love you all!!!

I have to say, and I'm very sorry, but this is most likely the third to last chapter. I got about one more after this!!! (Hides face in hands) I love this story, and all of you, and ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME FOR ME TO CONTINUE!!!

I will write more Fax when I get more ideas!!!

And I suppose I kinda lied. He doesn't propose in this chapter.

That's might be the last chapter.

CUTE FLUFFY NUGGY MOMENT!!!

* * *

IGGY POV:

_****__**-- 4 months later--**_

"NUDGE! C'MON, SWEETIE, LET'S GO!" Max called up the stairs.

"IN A MINUTE MAX!" she yelled back, her voice hysterical.

"For the love of god," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "She really needs to calm down!"

I gave a heavy sigh as I shook my head. I reached out and rested my hand on Max's shoulder. "I'll take care of it, Max," I told her.

"I'm starting to think you're the only one can," she muttered loud enough for only me. I snickered slightly and jogged up the stairs.

I got to Nudge's door and tapped on it a few time with my finger nails. "Nudge?" I called out softly. "You ok in there, babe?"

"Fine, Ig, just FREAKING DUCKY!"

Ok, so _not_ fine

"I'm coming in, sweetie." I opened her door and I could hear her pacing frantically, her red (school colors) graduation gown swishing back and forth. "You need to breathe, baby. You're gonna hyperventilate." I told her as I shut the door behind me.

"How, Iggy? Hmm? I can't do this! I can't do this IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! I will sound like a fool, I will look like a fool, and then I will crawl in a hole and DIE of EMBARRASSMENT! What in the _hell_ am I--"

I pressed my fingers against her mouth, successfully silencing her. She was all worked up because, seeing as how she ranked 2nd in her class, she had to give a speech at her graduation today.

Who'd a thunk it? The motor-mouth had stage fright.

"Nudge," I whispered, sliding both my hands down the side of her neck to her shoulders. I dropped my lips to her ear and murmured, "You're brilliant, you're gorgeous, and you can snap a full grown man in half with your index finger. And for the love of Pete, you're no fool. And I will be right there, with Max, and Fang, and Gaz, and Angel, and we'll all be cheering for you."

I heard her sigh and felt her calm down and breathe normally again.

"Better?"

"Infinitely."

"Good."

My lips found hers and I felt her grin against me. She giggled a little as my roaming hands found the ticklish spot on her side. I pressed harder, and before long, she was flat on her back on the ground, out of breath from laughing with me straddling her and tickling her mercilessly.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! Stop!" she squealed breathlessly.

And I did. I rolled off her and sat next to her as she sat up and caught her breath. She leaned against my shoulder and I slipped one arm around her, pulling her closer to me. And we just sat there for a little while on the floor of her room, in complete and comfortable silence.

Pretty soon, though, I heard Max's agitated voice in the kitchen and heaved a heavy sigh when I realized we were gonna be late. "Nudge, we gotta go," I whispered reluctantly.

"Yeah, I suppose," she muttered back, sounding as unwilling as me.

I stood and helped her do the same, holding her hand as we crossed to the door. But, as I reached for the knob, her hand tightened around mine and yanked me back a few inches.

"What's wrong?"

"Iggy, I-I . . . I love you."

Wow. That was the first time she had ever said that to me. Wow. I was still in my happy little bubble feeling all warm and fuzzy inside when she spoke again.

"I-I mean, you don't have to say it back, if you don't want to, I just, felt it so I said it, and--"

"Nudge!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

I could practically hear her grin as she launched herself at me, fastening her mouth to mine. I caught her by the waist and held her tight against and lost myself in her. God, she was amazing.

"IGGY! NUDGE! HURRY THE HELL UP! WE'RE GONNA BE FREAKING LATE!"

We broke apart as we heard Max's none-too-happy voice.

"Guess we better go." She grinned happily up at me.

And you know what? I felt just about as giddy as a school girl! I swear I must've looked like the Cheshire cat, the way I was smiling. "Yeah. Guess we better." Still holding hands, we turned and started down the stairs.

Oh, my god. She loved me. Nudge, the sweetest, most wonderful and beautiful girl I'd ever seen, er, met, loved _me_. And I loved her back.

* * *

MAX POV

God, what the hell was taking them so long? I felt pretty neurotic at the moment. I looked over at Gazzy as I paced. He was shaking his head at me.

"What?" I half-barked at him.

"Nuthin. You're just wearing a whole in the floor is all." He looked totally like House, from that show House M.D. He had the funky wrinkled t-shirt, jeans, and a sport coat. Except instead of Nike's, he wore his Converse chucks. And no cane.

"Well, y'know what? Mah!" I stuck my tongue out at him and returned to, you guessed it, neurotically pacing, all the while trying to smooth the wrinkles out of my light blue halter dress.

Stupid Nudge. I was just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt, but she pulled the whole, "this is my graduation and you'll do what I say," guilt trip thing.

Stupid Nudge.

I heard Angel snicker and looked over at her. Obviously, she was reading my thoughts. Therefore, I stuck my tongue out at her as well.

She looked gorgeous (as always) in her pink strapless top and foofy white skirt as she smiled, well, angelically back at me. "Thanks Max," she said, referring to my thought compliment. Then she looked at the stairs and said, "Aww."

I turned to see Nudge and Iggy descending hand in hand. To my surprise Ig ducked his head and Nudge blushed. "Shh, Angel, get out of my head." she said, obviously embarrassed. "That's private."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she gave me a shy smile, turning redder.

"Alright, let's hit the . . . ugh, where's Fang?!"

"Breathe, Max, I'm right here."

I spun, ready to glare at him. Instead, my mouth fell open. Wow. Just . . . wow. He had ditched the whole black ensemble and looked . . . wow.

Ok, so not completely. His dress pants were black, as were the shoes he wore. But his dress shirt was a pale, dusky blue, almost the same color as my dress (probably Nudge's doing). The cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and he had his hands tucked into his pockets as he smirked at me.

"Max," Angel whispered, lightly tugging one of my fingers. "Stop drooling." They all giggled at me, but I just glared at them. Fang crossed the room so he was standing next to me. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I'm surprised she's not telling _me_ to stop drooling, what, with the way _you _look."

I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks. C'mon guys, let's move out." We started on our way out to the care when Nudge grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

She gave me the single most ecstatic grin I'd ever seen in my life. I swear the girl was on drugs. "Max . . . he loves me. Iggy loves me!"

And just like that, I understood everything.

* * *

We sat in our seat at the local minor league baseball stadium. It had been offered up as a place to host the graduation, and the place looked great. A makeshift stage had been set up over the pitcher's mound.

The valedictorian gave his speech. Lemme tell ya, it was long and boring. This kid was immensely uncreative.

Then it was Nudge's turn. She stepped up to the podium looking kinda nervous. And then she started, and I was shocked. Her whole phrase of "poetry in motion" took on new meaning. I had no idea the kid was this . . . _articulate._

"Uhm, hi everyone. Look, I know we all want to get this done and over with so we can get outta here, so I'll keep this short and sweet." Everybody laughed. "High school is a stepping stone to the rest of your life. An unavoidable space on the game board of life."

Beside me, Angel giggled. Nudge had lost a bet to her, so she had to say that in her speech.

"Many of us have hated it, but we never had to go through it alone. There's always someone, or something to help us through. Sometimes, it's a parent, who cares enough to stay up extra late to help with that one worksheet you couldn't quite get. Or you're best friend who's always there to lend a hand or a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes, it's family.

"I was one of the lucky one's to have all of that. And even more, it's all rolled into one. My sister's and my brother are my best friends, and my boyfriend's held my hand through the worst moments. And my mom and dad mean more to me then anything."

It took me a minute to figure out that "mom and dad" meant me and Fang. Aw, Nudge!

"And they've been there through everything with me a hundred times over. Even when you think you've lost everything, they hang on with you. They hold you and cry with you, and they help you ride it out. And in the end, it doesn't seem so bad."

I really couldn't tell you how the rest of her speech went after that. I'm sure it was just as amazing as the rest. But at that moment, Fang had stood and walked quickly towards the exit, his eyes wet with tears. And, of course, I stood and followed him.

Once outside, I saw him leaning on one of those short concrete posts outside, his back facing me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders.

They were shaking. I peered down to look at his face. It was stark white.

"Hey, hey, Fang. Sweetie, what's wrong? It's ok, talk to me!"

One of his hands grabbed mine tight, and the other grab my other hand and pressed it to his lips. Then he spoke and I felt his warm breath on my palm, and felt my heart go silent in my chest.

"Max, I-I . . . I have to leave."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. You Owe Me

Hey guys! I have come to resolve my evil cliffie! Thank you all for reviewing. I found three reviews in particular _very_ amusing, so I shall post them here!

From Gabriel Wolfe: What the HELL?! No seriously, what the HELL?? You just. . . I . . . how dare you. . . Ah! (Bangs head against keyboard and then goes away and sulks in corner, silently cursing author). You're murdering me. Really. Better update fast. Or you'll be having a very, very long cyber death. Yeah, yeah, I'm insane.

From MidnyghtVampyrezz (this is such a good suggestion!): WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!?!?! HE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! Hey, hey, let's all us fan girls form a posie and hunt him DOWN! He won't get far this time, eh? MWHAHA! MWHAHAHA! I think my meds are wearing off... Update when u can! I love this story!

And from Faxness Lover: NOT AGAIN! Ugh i hate cliffies. But i guess that's the point rite? Like 'hey, instead of making them happy, make them wonder how the story will turn out during every minute of the day, and fail all their classes and loose all their friends because they are so obsessively paranoid about this fan fiction.' Ok. I guess that's a little dramatic... oh, well please post soon! I love this fan fic!

I love you all, so keep up the awesometastic reviews!!!!

Ok, read and enjoy!

* * *

"What . . . what the hell are you talking about?" My arms dropped from his shoulders and I slowly backed away from him, just a few feet. 

"Max. . . " He turned and looked at me, and I could see the desperation in his eyes and in the set of his mouth.

"Goddamnit, no! Tell me what the hell you're talking about!" I was screaming now, but I was far beyond giving a shit.

"Y-you have to understand, Max--"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?" The hot tears spilled down my face, and I angrily swiped them away. "You promised us once you'd never leave us! That you'd never leave _me_! I get why you did the first time, but . . . why?! Why now?! Goddamnit, TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

I stared at him in shock. "What?" I asked in a small voice.

"I see them, everywhere, Max! Jeb, the Director, ter Borcht, all of them! And I sure as shit can't tell if it's real or not! And every single night, I have the same dream! The Erasers come in, and they're hitting you, and the others, and you're yelling for me to help you, and then I morph into an Eraser and kill each and every one of you! And I can't take the chance that it's real, you hear me?! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"You don't know that it'll happen!" I cried desperately.

"Either way, I'm not putting any of you in danger, when I can protect you! Besides, based on Nudge's speech, you guys'll be fine. You can handle it." His voice went from slightly frantic to quiet.

Then I snapped.

"You son of a bitch!" I stepped forward and pushed him backwards, hard. "That is a pathetic excuse, and you know it! We can always protect ourselves, and each other! You leaving will just tear us apart again, and if you think we can bounce back a second time, than you're more cracked than I thought!"

"Max . . ."

"No! You bastard! I won't let you do this! Not to me, not to them!" I raised my hands to push him again, and he caught me by the wrists. I struggled a bit before collapsing against his chest, sobbing relentlessly.

His arms came up around me and held me tight as he rocked me gently back and forth, his hands pressing me closer to him. My face was buried in his chest, my tears darkening the fabric of his shirt, and my hands clenching large fistfuls of the material.

"Shh, Max, it's alright . . ."

"No, it's not. Promise me," I whispered brokenly. "Promise me you'll stay no matter what happens."

"M-Max . . ."

"Promise me!"

"I-I promise."

I heard the vague doubt in his voice, but I was so desperate to keep him with me, that I pretended it wasn't there.

* * *

IGGY POV 

**_The Next Night _**

"Alright, guys," Max said, grinning. "Pizza or subs?"

All at once we all screamed "SUBS!"

"Holy, crap . . ." she muttered to herself. "Don't all shout at once now . . ."

She walked to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number of a local deli. I heard her order everyone's subs (24 of them if anyone's wondering . . .).

Fang was sitting on the couch, and I could tell he was staring off into space. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, man. You wanna go practice some moves in the air?"

"Uhm, no, Ig . . . maybe later."

Something in his voice sounded . . . off. Something wasn't right, or something was bugging him. "Fang, are you ok?" I asked, pretty damned concerned.

"Yeah, course I am."

Yeah, I'm _totally_ convinced now!

I shrugged. He'd talk about it . . . when he was good and ready. I wandered into the kitchen for a soda when I felt a tug on my sleeve. From the sounds of the steps as she had shuffled in, it was Angel.

"Iggy?"

Yup, Angel.

"What's the matter, Ange?"

"Something's wrong with Fang." She sounded even more concerned than me. "I can't tell what, because he's got his mental blocks up. I was gonna tell Max, but . . . I didn't want to upset her."

"You can't tell at all what it is?"

"No, but it's . . . bad."

"Hmm . . . alright, I'll keep an eye on him."

We walked back to the living room together, both of us silent, just in time to hear Max say, "Who wants to go pick up dinner?"

"I'll go." Fang said quietly.

At his words, I felt Angel grab my index finger, and her heart begin to beat a little frantically. _Iggy, something isn't right, I just know it, please! You gotta try and stop him! _she thought in my head.

_I'll try._ I thought back.

"Hey, Fang I'll go with ya, dude!" I made my voice sound cheery, but inside, something like dread had settled in my chest.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Ig, I promise I won't get lost."

"Really, I don't mind. C'mon, two heads are better 'n one!"

I heard him laugh a little, but it sounded tight, almost forced. "You make no sense, y'know that? Honestly, I'm fine on my own."

"But--" Unfortunately, before I could protest, Nudge spoke behind me.

"Hey Iggy, could you give me a hand here?"

I turned to look at her, and so did Angel. "Go ask Max," I said hurriedly, realizing Max had wandered out a few minutes earlier.

I turned back around, and Fang had gone. Shit, shit, _shit_. I turned my gaze in the vague direction of Angel heartbeat and breath sounds.

"Ig . . ."

"I know Angel." We both had that same inherent sense of anxiety.

15 minutes later, we all sat around, nervously tapping our fingers on our knees.

30 minutes later Max was pacing like a maniac.

6 hours later, we all knew something was wrong.

He left. That son of a bitch left us again. That bastard. _That bastard!!!_

* * *

GENERAL POV 

Max laid on her and Fang's--no, her bed. She was on her side bawling her eyes out into the pillow she had clutched against her.

It was his pillow, and it smelled like him.

It was 2 am and Angel and Gazzy had sobbed themselves to sleep 30 minutes ago. Nudge was still sobbing.

She heard a light scraping on her door. A moment later, it opened, and Iggy padded his way across the room to crouch on the floor next to her.

"Hey, Max," he whispered, reaching out to gently wipe away her tears. "We searched as hard as we could, but . . . he's got up mental blocks, so Angel can't get a lock. And Nudge almost passed out from the intensity of pain and fear she sensed. I'm sorry, but, if he's coming back . . . it'll be on his own accord."

She nodded miserably, and he was at a loss. He just didn't know what to do for her, so he stood, placing a gentle kiss on her wet cheek before standing up and walking out, softly closing the door behind him and treading lightly down the hall to Nudge's room.

At least he knew how to help her.

Another hour went by, but Max was too miserable to sleep, though by 3:30 she was lightly dozing, her tears almost completely dried. Her nose was red, as was her puffy eyes. The rain poured down on the roof, almost as though the sky was crying with the inhabitants of the secluded house.

In her light slumber, Max didn't hear the window behind her slowly slide open. She didn't see the tall, dark figure who crawled in, folding his wings as he went.

He looked around and slowly approached the bed, shivering in the cold rain that soaked him through, with the water dripping off his black hair. His left eye was blackened, and his lower lip was split, swollen, and bleeding. He held his wrist protectively at his side, and was limping ever so slightly.

"Max . . ." he whispered, "I'm sorry. I fucked up, Max, I'm sorry . . ." Tears slid down his face. "It was all one big giant ruse . . . and I fell for it, again . . . Please forgive me, Max."

But she was sleeping, and didn't answer. His silent tears came faster, and he limped backwards to the window, his eyes never leaving the silhouette of her thin frame. He was about to leap out again when she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

They stared at one another, blinking in shock. She slowly sat up and looked at him. "F-Fang?" she stammered.

"Max, I'm sorry, I-I'll leave now . . ."

"No, wait, Fang!" she pleaded quietly. "Please, stay . . ."

He closed his eyes tight, his face pointed down with the fresh wave of tears. After all he'd done, she still wanted him back.

When he didn't move, she stood and walked to him, gently gripping his wrists. He yelped in pain and pulled back, the moonlight throwing his injuries into sharp relief.

"Oh, god, Fang . . ."

"It . . . it's nothing, Max, I-I--"

"Come on, tell me what happened. Tell me everything." She brushed the sopping wet hair from his forehead, then gently took hold of his elbow and brought him to the bed. They sat cross legged, facing each other, hands tightly entwined. "It's alright, Fang . . ." she whispered. He shivered once and began.

"I ran. I was an idiot and I ran again," he began quietly, looking and sounding ashamed. "I was flying outta here as fast as my wings would take me, but . . . I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. And I was turning around to come back and apologize for everything, and I . . . I got jumped by Erasers and Flyboys.

"I fought as hard as I could, all I could think was, I gotta stop these idiots, I gotta do this for them. I took out all the Erasers and 'bout half the Flyboys, and suddenly, the rest of them just . . . I dunno, just stopped working and collapsed.

"Then Jeb came out from the tree line and explained . . . everything to me. Why I didn't die, why I was seeing evil everywhere. . . I had this thing implanted in my head, when they had me a while back, and they were using it to plant false visions. He turned it off for me and apologized for everything. I still don't trust him worth a crap but . . .

"Max, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Within the first 5 minutes, I realized how wrong I was and did a freaking u-turn as fast as I could! I made you, all of you, a promise, and I swear, I'll never break it again. But . . . if you don't believe me or trust me, I understand, I'll leave, and I promise you'll never see me again."

He couldn't meet her eyes. He stared at their joined hands praying to whatever deity was listening that he hadn't fucked up beyond forgiveness this time.

"Fang, you are _such_ a moron."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand." he said solemnly. He was about to stand up and leave when he felt her warm lips on his. His eyes flew open and saw her contented face.

She pulled back and studied his shocked face. She brought her hands up to his cheeks, running her thumbs along his cheekbones. "You're freezing cold," she whispered softly, making him shiver in a completely different way.

She crawled under the blankets and lifted up the edge, clearly inviting him to join her. He hesitated a moment and then complied, laying on his side next to her. He was soaking wet but she didn't care. She rolled onoto her side as well, snuggling up close to him so her head was on his chest and his arms were tight around her.

"You owe me," she whispered, a hint of teasing in her voice.

He lightly kissed her forehead and drew her even tighter against him, closing his eyes. "You have no idea," he whispered back, meaning every word.

* * *

This chapter has been ready for 2 F&$!G DAYS!!! UGH!!! It wouldn't let me freaking post!


	13. Murphy's Law

_**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**_

WOOT!!! This is it!!! The end!!!

I'd like to thank those of you who stuck with me through it!!! I have been inspired to write more Fax as I come up with it in my twisted psyche.

So, yeah, here it is and enjoy!!!

Warning!!! Slightly smuttyish towards the end, but nothing that'll blind you! I just _imply_ sex! ; - )

The inspiration for the chapter is a proposal gone horribly wrong, hence the name Murphy's Law, meaning everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

This takes place 8 months after last chapter, a full year after Fang dragged his cute little butt home.

**Fang**: Did . . . did you just call my butt . . . uh, "cute"?

**WallyWest**: Why yes. Yes I did.

**Fang**: Uhm, ok, that's not creepy at all . . .

* * *

IGGY POV 

"Ugh, Ig, I . . . I dunno if I can do this . . . Too many people . . . _W__ay_ too stressful . . ."

I looked incredulously over in Fang's general direction. "You're kidding, right?" I dropped my voice. "You're a genetic hybrid who spent the first ten years of your unnatural life being experimented on, the next four years on the run and in hiding, and then the next seven years exactly the same as the first ten. Dude, you freaking _died_ and yet you find looking for an engagement ring for the love of your life to be just too dang stressful?!"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way . . ."

"For god sake, man!"

"What? It's not my fault! Mall's creep me out!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're screwed in the head, Fang."

"No, really?" he sniped back sarcastically.

I ran my fingers over the rings on the counter in front of me. "What about this one?" I picked it up and held it out to him. It was just a single good-sized diamond in the middle of a band (the clerk said these were silver).

"I don't know, it's too . . . blah. I want it to be really special."

"'Blah' . . . now would that be from "Webster's Dictionary" or . . ."

"Shut up."

I smirked and turned back to the jewelry.

An hour later, we still stood there, trying to figure out which ring Max would wear the rest of her life. I stood bent in half at the waist with my forehead on the rapidly heating glass of the counter. "Urgh . . . Fang . . ." I groaned. This was just ridiculous.

"Iggy."

"For the love of Pete, what?!"

"I found it."

I could hear the excitement in his voice as I yanked my head up. "Lemme feel." He put it on my palm and I ran my fingers over the cool metal. It was a thicker band with a sizeable diamond in the center, flanked by wings engraved onto the surface.

"Aw, Fang. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Perfect."

* * *

MAX POV 

**_1 week later _**

"Look, Angel, I realize this is the nicest restaurant in the freaking state, but do I honestly have to wear a dress," I whined as I looked at myself in the mirror (I was clad in a strapless red dress that conveniently hid my wings).

Yes, the great and terrible Maximum Ride was whining.

She gave me a huge grin. "Trust me, Max. You do." She shot me a look and left the room.

I frowned after her. "What's that supposed to mean?" I called after her. "Angel? ANGEL!" I sighed and closed my eyes. Something was going on here.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and a warm breath against my neck.

"God, you look _amazing_ . . ." he whispered, his lips skimming across my skin.

I opened my eyes and rested my arms against his. I hugged him back briefly then pulled away. I turned to look at him, my eyebrows raised. "Hmm, you're one to talk." He was dressed about the same as he was at Nudge's graduation, except his shirt was a dark green and he wore a black leather jacket. I rested my hands on his hips and gave him a sadistic grin. "You look rather sexy yourself, if I do say so myself."

He grinned--god that smile gets me every time--and pressed his lips to mine. "Come on, we should get going . . ."he whispered, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

We walked down the driveway to the car. It had stopped raining a few hours ago, and the world smelled fresh and wonderful . . . or maybe that was just eau de Fang.

The drive to the restaurant was only about 20 minutes, but we couldn't find a spot to park. We ended up parking 6 blocks away, and having to walk on a sidewalk so narrow we had to walk one in front of the other. One block away from where we parked, a car sped by, right through a great big puddle. I was fine, but . . .

"Son of a bitch!"

I turned to look at Fang. His sexy leather jacket was ruined by the ickishly muddy water. He shook his head and pulled it off, then put it in the car.

But everything went downhill from there. It was a NIGHTMARE!

We got to the restaurant and it seemed that some idiot hadn't properly taken down our reservation. That took an hour to sort out. Then we were seated at the smallest table in the back by the kitchens.

We ordered our food, and then Fang was holding my hands over the cramped table. He looked really nervous. "Max . . ." he began uneasily.

"Holy crap! Fang, you're on fire!"

And indeed he was. His sleeve had caught fire from the candle. I immediately grabbed my water glass and dumped on his arm.

We both chuckled uncomfortably. We both realized the whole date was going completely south. Then the food came, and we thought maybe, just maybe, everything would get better . . . until the waiter tripped and all the food went flying onto Fang's lap.

While Fang cleaned up in the bathroom, I rubbed my temples. I thought about how absolutely horrible this was going and why the hell was Fang acting nervous? Wait a second, was he going to . . . nah, no, of course not, he couldn't be!

Fang came back and then so did the food about 10 minutes after him.

We started eating and it tasted fantastic. I had ordered paella, this rather tasty seafood dish, and all was looking up.

Until my throat closed up, that is.

* * *

FANG POV 

"Uh, Max, sweetie, are you alright?" She was grabbing at her throat and her eyes were watering.

"Can't . . . can't breath," she forced out.

9-1-1 was quickly dialed, and within a few minutes the ambulance had arrived. I held her hand as the drove to the hospital. Despite Max's objections, they injected her with something, and then strapped an oxygen mask to her face.

"Is she allergic to anything?" one of the EMT's barked at me.

"Uh, no, not that we know of . . ."

"What did she have for dinner?"

"Um, I think it's called . . . paella?"

They exchanged looks.

"What?" I barked back.

"Well, she's having an allergic reaction. Probably to the shellfish."

We finally arrived at the hospital and the emergency room was surprisingly empty. Max was improving, and they got her quickly to a bed and a doctor came to check up on her.

Turns out the EMT's were right. Allergic reaction to shellfish. Who'd a thunk it? Those silly scientists engineered her to fly at over 200 mph, but forgot to get rid of a teensy little allergy.

The doctor finished his exam and told us that she'd only have to stay a few more hours for observation, and then we could go home.

She was feeling _a lot_ better thanks to the bird DNA and our advanced healing. She was sitting up as I held her hand. "Aw, Max, I'm sorry this got so screwed up." I told her earnestly.

"It's not your fault," she smiled.

"I know, but tonight was supposed to be really special!"

"Why?"

"This is probably the worst time and place for this but . . . I don't think I can ever work up the courage to ever ask again."

"What're you . . ." her voice died in her throat as the black velvet box appeared opened in my hand.

"Max . . . will you . . . marry me?"

* * *

MAX POV 

Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!!!

I stared at him in a state of complete shock. The feeling slowly came back to my face and I whispered "yes" through half-numb lips.

The single biggest grin I'd ever seen in my life split his face as he slid the ring onto my finger. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up for a kiss.

* * *

We got home at around 3 in the morning. Obviously, everyone was now asleep. As soon as the door closed, I shoved him against the wall, pressing my lips hard against his. He caught me by the waist and reciprocated . . . _very_ well. God, he was _such_ a good kisser. 

I realized his clothes were still damp from . . . previous incidents. I stood on my tiptoes so my lips were mere centimeters from his ear and whispered seductively, "We should get you upstairs and out of those . . . _wet things_ . . ."

It took all I had not to cry out as he scooped me up bridal style and ran up to our room, taking the stairs three at a time.

As son as we were through the door, he shut and locked it and put me on the floor, up against said door, his lips covering mine. His hands were on my hips, holding me close as his lips dropped to my neck.

My hands shot up and began unbuttoning his shirt. As the first two came undone, I kissed and nipped at his chest, seeing as that was the only place I could reach. My fingers paused on the buttons halfway down as his lips found the spot directly behind my ear, making me shiver pleasantly.

I finished with the troublesome buttons and slid my hands slowly up his rock-hard body to his muscular shoulders, and slid the shirt off his strong arms. His hands let go, only for a brief second, then came back to my hips, pulling me tighter against him than he ever had before, my hands running along his well-developed six pack.

My lips came to the hollow spot in the center of his collar bone, my teeth lightly grazing his skin, and he momentarily stopped his assault on my neck, dropping his overheated face onto my bare shoulder with a quiet moan. I dug my fingers into his sides as I rested my forehead on his chest. Both of us were severely out of breath.

His lips skimmed up the side of my neck to my ear. "I love you so much, Max," he whispered so softly I barely heard him. "You're so beautiful . . ."

I turned my face up to his, and I captured his lips again in a fevered kiss.

He pulled me off the door a bit, his fingers going to the zipper on my dress. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes as though making sure this was really alright. Instead of answering him with words (which, by the way, would have been "hell yes"), I attacked his mouth with my own, biting on his lower lip.

He got the message, and slowly pulled the zipper down. My dress fell, pooling at my feet. He pulled one of my legs up around his waist, quickly followed by the other. He carried me over to our bed, falling backwards onto it so I was straddling him. I pulled my hands out of his hair down to his hips where I skillfully undid his belt, and then the zipper of his pants, before pulling them down and off in one fell swoop, leaving him in nothing but black boxers.

We continued kissing for a bit before he flipped us so he was on top. He nuzzled lovingly against my neck, and I turned my head to kiss the tip of his nose.

God, I love him so much.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, clad only in a sheet and Fang's arms, both of which were wrapped tightly around me. 

I looked up at him and smiled. Last night had been pretty damn amazing.

By some magical feat of god, I managed to carefully pull out of his arms without waking him, and crept over to the adjoining bathroom where I cleaned up in the shower and put on a clean set of jammies.

When I came out, he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The sheet covered nothing but his waist, and he had one hand behind his head, and the other draped across his stomach.

We grinned at one another as I came out, and then I went to lie down next to him on the bed. As I did so, one of his strong arms snaked out to pull me snugly against his side.

"What're you thinking about?" I whispered to him.

"How you are the most amazing girl on this planet," he whispered back.

I gave him a withering look. "I was being serious."

He gave me a look of pure love. "So was I."

We stayed like that for a really long time. After a while, we went downstairs, hand in hand, Fang now clothed in dark plaid p.j. bottoms and nothing else.

We walked into the kitchen where Iggy was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Ig," Fang said quietly with a small smile.

Iggy turned and gave us a look of pure and utter disgust, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, feeling rather amused, seeing as I had a pretty good idea of what was wrong.

"Shameful," he muttered as he turned back to the stove. "Y'know, Max, you can say 'yes' without scarring the rest of the household." he told me matter-of-factly. He shook his head again. "Just shameful."

* * *

I'm just about crying now cuz i don't want this to end!!!

I want to thank all of you, my lovelies, who have stuck by me through everything in this story!!!

I love you all and Merry Christmas!!!!


End file.
